School of Magic
by Foxy Talia Potter
Summary: This is inspired by a story I read, it'll follows Talia Potter (femHarry) and her journey. I write a book a chapter, meaning this will be a 7 long chapter story, only the first chapter leans on canon heavily. I plan twists later. All reviews will be answered, so please review respectfully. Eventual Talia/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**School of Magic**

**The Philosopher's Stone**

_This is going to be a female-Talia story. This is inspired by a story I read earlier. _

**The one who survived**

To quote Jean-Luc Godard: _"A story should have a beginning, middle and an end, but not neccecarily in that order."_

And on that note, we begin our story.

Ten years ago, Number Four Privet Drive seemed the same as it did now for the most part. The sun still rose over the neatly trimmed hedges and lit up the bronze number on the wall. Only now there was no sun, the moon was still shining brightly in the sky as the muffled sound of cleaning could be heard from the one person that didn't seem to exist in this house.

The mantelpiece showed the only signs that time has passed in the past ten years. Back then it held pictures of a pink beach ball wearing different colored bonnets. Now it held a prized pig-in-a-wig trying to ride a bike, playing computer games, riding the carousel and being hugged and kissed by his mother, this of course was Dudley Dursley. There were no pictures of the naked figure busy dusting off the mantelpiece. In truth if you didn't live in the house you wouldn't know about her, Talia Potter, the Dursley's secret.

It started to get light out so Talia moved to the kitchen, dodging the many gifts and started on the breakfast for the family, who would be waking up just after the mailman delivered the post. Talia took the last of the stale bread out of the bread bin, surprised that there was even left, and replaced it with the fresh one that just came out of the oven. She placed the bread in the cupboard under the stairs and took the bowl of liquid and dumped it outside on the petunias.

She smirked at the irony before she retreated into the house, picked up the mail, placing it on the table and went into the cupboard. Just as Talia lay down there was a rap on the door. She found it odd and in a raspy voice called out:

"Yes aunt Petunia?"

"I left some clothes for you in front of the door, get dressed and wait for me in the living room."

Talia creaked open the cupboard door and pulled the clothes in. It was some of Dudley's clothes from when he was younger. A pair of faded jeans with one of aunt Petunia's belts, heaven knows she was the only one thin enough to wear a belt. A pair of wooly socks stretched to its limits due to Dudley's wide ankles. A polo-neck shirt that still looked new, Dudley might not have been able to get it around his neck. The last item was the shoes, five sizes too big for Talia, but then you don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Talia waited until the last set of heavy feet passed the cupboard before she made her way to the living room. She stood there too afraid to touch anything when aunt Petunia entered from the kitchen door. She ordered Talia to sit on the ground in front of the couch before she took place behind her. Talia felt aunt Petunia angrily fiddling with her hair before taking a regular rubber band and tying it around the bottom end.

"Wait here until I come to call you. Piers is coming over and he's asked Dudley too many questions so Dudley let it slip that you still lived here. You are coming to the zoo with us and you are going to smile the whole day, you will rest tonight and then tomorrow you will go back to schedule. Understood?"

"Yes aunt Petunia, thank you aunt Petunia."

When aunt Petunia left Talia spared herself a look in the mirror. Her long red hair was now in a braid down to her ankles. The way it was now one could hardly tell it was dirty. Talia lifted the shirt to glance at the red welts she received last night just to stop her from doing anything with Dudley's gifts. She didn't poke at it, it would only bleed.

The doorbell rang and Talia rushed to the original spot she stood. She didn't want to get beaten again. Half an hour later, she was sitting on the lump on the backseat making her already small frame smaller. Dudley would occasionally hit her on the right before Piers would hit her on the left.

As they drove, uncle Vernon complained, his favorite pastime. He had many things to complain about and Talia was a big part of his complains. Today however uncle Vernon left Talia and focused his aggression towards motorcycles. Talia didn't dare tell them about the dream she had about a flying motorcycle. Her current life was caused by unnatural occurrences.

It was the end of the first week of the first grade. Talia ran trying to get away from Dudley and his gang, when she was struck by a stone on her leg. She stumbled onto the ground and curled into herself wishing she could just get away when she suddenly found herself on the school roof.

The school was furious, they called the Dursleys and said Talia was climbing the buildings. It wasn't until Dudley came to her _rescue_ that things went south. He told his parents that Talia was there one second and gone the next. Uncle Vernon went to the back yard and cut off the thorniest rose stem he could find. That night as Dudley watched TV, uncle Vernon tore the clothes from her body and beat her with the rose stem until it finally broke. He gave her two hits with his fists before locking her in the cupboard. A week later Talia was allowed to take what ever scraps of food was left in exchange for cleaning the house from top to bottom.

They stopped at the zoo's parking lot where Talia remained seated like she was told. However Piers asked them why she was staying in the car. Uncle Vernon gave her a dangerous look before telling her to get out. They walked to the entrance where each of them got an ice-cream, Talia got the cheapest they had being told it was her favorite.

Talia walked five paces behind the family, like a good slave out to. They ate lunch at the zoo's restaurant and Talia couldn't believe her luck as she got Dudley's smaller Knickerbocker Glory. After lunch they went to the reptile house. Talia laid her head against the Boa Constrictor's cage, basking in the warmth. She vaguely registered her family trying to make it move to no avail. When they got bored and left Talia turned to the snake, she gave it a sad smile.

"_**Sssorry about that," **_She whispered not wanting to draw attention, she didn't even realize she was speaking in a different language.

"_**No worriesss,**_" the snake hissed back looking her in the eye and seeing the abuse she went through. _**"I sssee that those mugglesss are abusssing you, or elssse I would've attempted to ussse you to essscape. But I will not do ssso know. Perhapsss I could find one that could help.**_

Talia was pulled away before she could reply. She only barely noticed the glass crack as they left the reptile house. Piers stayed for dinner that night and Talia was given her first real meal in the house in years, not counting the side salad and Knickerbocker Glory at lunch. Piers left that night after the news. One of the head-lines was about the glass in the reptile house at the local zoo shattered with age and a few snakes escaped. Talia felt relieve that it wasn't just the one.

After Piers left Talia stripped and was thrown back into the cupboard. She had a decent night's sleep and woke in the early hours to make breakfast before returning to the cupboard for the day. The next day it was business as usual, it was Monday so Dudley would go to school have a huge tantrum giving Talia enough time to take a quick shower and clean up.

Talia opened the curtains and saw a tabby-cat sitting on the wall in the front yard. It was beautiful in her opinion and she lost track until she heard the sound of aunt Petunia's car around the corner, she rushed to reach the cupboard and feign sleep.

When everyone went to sleep Talia made her way to the front window and saw that the cat hasn't left yet, in fact she imagined it was trying to read her mind, but she wrote it of as wishful thinking before returning to her chores for the night. For some reason Talia relived her entire life throughout the night.

Just before returning to her cupboard Talia glanced out the window as she retrieved the post, the cat was still there, sitting as stiffly as it sat the previous day. When the Dursleys left the house Talia steeled a look outside as she opened the curtains, the cat was gone by now and Talia felt like she imagined the whole thing.

**After a life of sorrow**

Minerva McGonagall couldn't believe what she learned the previous day. A wizarding family found a large boa constrictor, and a three other snakes, in their kitchen. The smaller snakes lay in an SOS pattern while the boa lay in a lightning bolt shape. They extracted the boa's most recent memory and saw a very thin, worn looking girl lying against the class at a reptile house in Surrey. The memory was taken to Albus Dumbledore who asked McGonagall to investigate.

She found a history of neglect followed by abuse and enslavement. It seemed that fate was cruel to one Talia Potter. McGonagall gave a full report to Dumbledore. He wished to speak to the family and ask them to treat Talia better, McGonagall exploded. She was skeptic when he only left them a letter to explain circumstances and after she seen the abuse through Legilimency, a form of magic she hated, she could no longer keep her mouth.

"Albus, surely you can't expect the muggles to see reason by just talking to them." McGonagall saw the twinkle in his eye.

"I shall take matters into my own hands. I know for a fact that Talia hadn't considered Privet Drive a home since she was made a slave there, all the wards has faded." McGonagall took a deep calming breath. "If you won't save her from those muggles I will."

Dumbledore still wanted to answer, but McGonagall had already gone. Dumbledore knew she wouldn't find what she was looking for at the Ministry. He raked his mind and found McGonagall had a sound argument so he followed her.

"Minerva, you are right." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "But the ministry won't be able to assist you as Hogwarts have full authority over underage witches and wizards."

"So I can go fetch Talia?" McGonagall scowled.

"Soon but not just yet, you see there are some formalities that needs to be taken care of." Dumbledore held out his arm and McGonagall begrudgingly took it.

McGonagall appeared in a pop at sunset on the corner of Privet Drive. She clutched the papers in her hand and pulled out her wand before making her way down to Number four. Steeling herself McGonagall knocked on the door quite loudly.

"Whatever you're selling, we're not buying it." Uncle Vernon said through the crack in the door.

"I would advise you to step aside Dursley," McGonagall hissed out, "but I would prefer it if you didn't." Her wand tip glowed red and the door with uncle Vernon flew down the hall and into the kitchen where they were busy eating.

"Dear," McGonagall said at the cupboard under the stairs, "Don't be frightened I'm here to take you away."

"You will –" Uncle Vernon couldn't complete the sentence as he was silenced and McGonagall slammed the papers into his fat chest.

"Dursley," McGonagall glared at him, "I know what occurred in this house and I find myself fuming, lucky for you I may not torture you due to the muggle protection act. So it would be best if you read those papers and be quiet."

McGonagall opened the cupboard and gently ushered Talia out before vanishing in a pop. Vernon Dursley's face lost all color as he read the charges, on behalf of Talia, against him and Petunia. The sentence was a week each in the wizard jail Azkaban.

Talia felt sick and was sure that if she had eaten, she would've hurled it out at that moment. She turned to the only other person in the clearing where she found herself now and tried to place her to no avail. The closest she got was the tabby-cat on the wall.

"Talia," McGonagall spoke softly, "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You know," Talia coughed from the sudden intake of fresh air. "You know my name, ma'am?"

"Yes dear and I also know what those muggles did to you. You should know that as of today, you will no longer live with them."

"But –" Talia had no words, the Dursleys made it clear that they were the only family she had.

"Stockholm Syndrome." McGonagall said under her breath before taking Talia's hand gently and moving towards the Three Broomsticks.

Madam Rosmerta only gave the small thin girl next to McGonagall a glance as they entered before scooping a plate of food for her from the buffet. By the time they sat down Madam Rosmerta placed the plate and a glass of soda in front of Talia and said it was on the house. After some coaxing Talia ate, McGonagall noticed that she had fear in her eyes, hidden behind a blank mask.

McGonagall explained the situation to Talia as best she could. She assured her that she will never return to those muggles. Talia didn't know what a muggle was, but the way McGonagall spoke she was sure she wasn't one. After a pleasant meal McGonagall led Talia up the stairs to one of the rooms. Talia looked for a cupboard but the room had none, instead it had two soft beds and a door to a bathroom of to the side.

McGonagall took Talia to the bathroom and after drawing a bath, she vanished the clothes. She noticed every healed bruise over her body. She ushered Talia in and told her to relax. McGonagall waved her hand over the water and it started to automatically clean Talia. She knew that any human contact would only tense up the little girl.

After the bath McGonagall conjured up a set of pajamas and led her to the bed. She gave Talia a glass of milk, with a mild sleeping draught. Talia drank the milk cautiously before allowing McGonagall to tuck her in. McGonagall sat at the desk in the room writing a letter when she felt a tuck of magic. It was completely untraceable, but McGonagall recognized it as the same tuck she got every time she became a cat, or another Animagus transformed in her close proximity. McGonagall walked over to the bed and noticed the little red fox curled into a cute ball. She smiled, Talia Potter survived by becoming a fox, the fur a shield against the cold.

**Being Human**

All throughout the night McGonagall contemplated of she should tell the ministry about Talia being an Animagus. She spend a lot of time searching for any distinguishing marks but she found none, not even a patch of uneven or off colored fur. She would however get Talia a private room in Hogwarts castle. Because there is no way she's going back to the muggles.

As soon as the waitress dropped off the breakfast, McGonagall softly called Talia's name. She smiled as her cute fox ears shifted and she slowly transfigured back to her human form. She took a moment to scan her surroundings when she realized she wasn't in a cupboard and that she was actually dressed.

"A good morning to you Talia, did you sleep well?" Talia jerked her head towards the voice.

"Yes thank you ma'am," Talia answered timidly. "I was afraid it was only a dream."

McGonagall smiled sadly and offered Talia a plate. She watched as the young girl ate fast but cautiously. She transfigured the pajamas into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Talia, having experienced this twice before, only gave it half a mind.

As Talia finished breakfast McGonagall gave her a yellowish parchment written in green ink. Talia tried to read it, but her vision has always been blurry when it came to letters on paper.

"Talia, should you wear glasses?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't need glasses!" Talia all but shouted, than added timidly under her breath, "I need people to stop writing blurry."

McGonagall smiled as she tapped the single freckle on Talia's nose with her wand. It warmed slightly and soon a pair of reading glasses appeared. McGonagall invented this charm in her seventh year, it was untraceable advance magic. It gave the user access to a pair of glasses whenever they needed it and it was a freckle when they didn't. Being a red-head that was kept out of the sun for a long time, Talia didn't have many freckles yet. She had the one on her nose, four on her left cheek and seven on her right.

"We are heading to London today to buy your school supplies and a few other items that you might need, but first we are heading towards Hogwarts to get you settled in." McGonagall smiled. "Like I promised last night you will not return to your muggle relatives."

The journey up to the castle had Talia in silent awe. The town was beautiful and Talia could tell that every one here must at least know some magic. And then there was the castle itself. It was huge, and Talia knew she could very well get lost in it. Inside the castle they made their way up the marble stair case all the way up to the seventh floor and down a few corridors.

"_Lemon Drop,_" McGonagall said to the statue. It began to spiral taking Talia and McGonagall to the headmaster's office, "Albus." McGonagall gave a firm nod.

"Ah Minerva and young Talia." Dumbledore was quiet when he finally saw what his actions caused.

"I don't need to be placed on her head to know she would do well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor." Talia jumped as a very frail hat spoke from one of the shelves.

"How true," Dumbledore said finally speaking again, "but alas, she won't be placed in a house dormitory. Isn't that what you wanted to request of me Minerva?"

"There is a secret room between my quarters and the Gryffindor Common Room behind Sir Nicholas's fox tapestry." McGonagall said. "With some work it could be made into a suitable home for Talia, outside of the school year that is."

Both the hat and Dumbledore agreed with McGonagall and Talia was made the first Gryffindor of her year. Dumbledore told them that he would get the room ready that night and they should enjoy the day in London. He then asked Talia what she would want the password to her room to be. She couldn't think of something so McGonagall suggested _Tails_.

McGonagall knew that Talia wasn't ready for the floo-network so she took her outside the school grounds and held out her wand. Seconds later a triple-decker purple bus appeared. She paid the conductor a few silver coins and found the sturdiest chain in the bus. She told Talia to hold on and soon the bus was speeding off. Seconds later the excitement got to Talia and she screamed in ecstasy like one would, riding a rollercoaster.

In London they actually drove through a wall and stopped in front of a tall white building. McGonagall thanked the conductor and ushered Talia off the bus. McGonagall told Talia that the building was the Wizard Bank and that they will get some of her money from her vault.

"That can't be right," Talia said while they were waiting for a free goblin.

"Your parents didn't leave you with nothing, the Potters were a very old wizarding family." McGonagall assured her as she handed Talia's key to the goblin.

"Just vault six-hundred-eighty-seven?" the goblin asked.

"For now, when we return we also want to exchange five hundred Galleons to pounds to use in Muggle-London." McGonagall said leaving no room for argument.

A goblin by the name of Griphook took them down to the vault, she got the same exhilarating feeling she had on the bus much to McGonagall's amusement. Griphook unlocked the door and when the green smoke dissipated Talia was pleasantly surprised. She expected to see only a single stack of Knuts, but there was a pile as high as the ceiling and three times as wide as the big fellow Talia saw on the grounds. There was a pile twice the size of that in silver Sickles and a pile four times the size of the silver in gold Galleons.

McGonagall counted off five hundred Galleons before handing Talia a small bag and told her to take some of each pile and put it in the bag. Talia took two handfuls of each pile and dumped it in the bag. She didn't know what the Pound to Galleon was, but she knew that her little bag contained more money than she ever held in her life.

They made their way out of the vaults and Talia sat down on one of the waiting chairs while McGonagall exchanged the Galleons for Pounds. When they exited the bank McGonagall took Talia to all the shops, starting with Madam Malkin's. Talia was measured and fitted for her Hogwarts robes and uniform while McGonagall went next door and got a small messenger bag.

The bag had two charms on it the first was an extension charm and the other was an orderly charm. Meaning it had much more space than what was needed and once you dropped something in it, it auto organized it according to what it was, books with books, clothes with clothes and all the witch or wizard needed to do was think what they wanted, and it would come to the opening.

Madam Malkin dropped the sets of robes into the bag and smiled at Talia before taking the money from her. She eyed McGonagall, but she only smiled, proud that Talia wasn't going to over spend her money.

As they left Madam Malkin's, McGonagall took a slight detour and bought Talia an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Talia closed her eyes as she licked the cold delight. Talia knew that there was no sun in this place but the roof had been bewitched to emit the outside weather to a T.

After the ice cream they went to Flourish and Blotts to get Talia her set books. McGonagall told Talia she could wonder the shop a bit. Sure Talia lacked some education but she could read just fine, something she always wondered about, she never stumbled over words like most her age still did. McGonagall found Talia in the transfiguration section trying to reach a book completely unaware of the age line. McGonagall read the title and decided to buy it for the girl for self study.

Potion supplies were their next stop. They reached Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and Talia was once more amazed. She paid the clerk for the standard potions kit when something caught her eye. She asked McGonagall if she could buy the advance potion set too. McGonagall studied the content and found nothing out of place, there was preserved supplies that could last her for years including but not limited to, gillyweed, bezoars, boomslang skin, lacewing flies and wolfsbane.

Amanuensis Quills was the next stop. Not only did Talia buy a self-inking quill she also bought a set of pencils and loads of parchment and paper. Before she was banished to the cupboard, Talia enjoyed drawing, something she thought she's take up again.

After getting the rest of Talia's supplies at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, there was only her wand left. Talia was secretly scared of getting a wand of her own, because of uncle Vernon's regular beatings with the thorny rose stilt. McGonagall thought as much and entered Ollivander's with her, even if getting your wand was a very private thing.

"Hello!" Mr. Ollivander said startling the young girl. She stumbled back and her hand brushed over the wand in the window. It felt warm to her touch and started to emit red and gold sparks.

"How curious," Mr. Ollivander said. Personally he didn't think he'd ever sell the wand, "How very curious."

"Sorry sir, but what is curious?" Talia asked handing Mr. Ollivander the seven galleons.

"The wand chooses the witch or wizard, Miss. Potter. Your mother's wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Talia wished the man would blink. "Your father wand on the other hand was eleven inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for trans figuration."

_This didn't explain the curious part one bit_ Talia thought but didn't say.

"What is curious is that this wand's core was given by a very proud phoenix. The phoenix only gave one other tail feather. Thirteen-and-a-half inches, yew, powerful wand, very powerful. Unfortunately it ended up in the wrong hands, He-who-must-not-be-named. I suspect we can expect great thing from you Miss Potter. Evil aside, He-who-must-not-be-named did great things."

"Thank you ever so much Mr. Ollivander," Talia said just wanting to get away from the man with his fairy kissed eyes.

They ate at The Leaky Cauldron, before venturing into Muggle-London. As they ate Talia asked the question that was on her mind since Ollivander's. With a sigh McGonagall told Talia about Voldemort and why everyone feared to say the name. This brought Talia down a bit, but only briefly.

When they walked out into the London air, McGonagall took Talia's hand and walked with her down the road. The first stop was a convenient store. McGonagall bought some supplies for herself and Talia. She was sure the young girl would like to make her own meals from time to time.

They then went to one of the clothing stores where they walked through the isles taking clothes of here and there. McGonagall noticed that Talia avoided the more girly clothes and went for baggy ones so she decided to test a theory by taking a few skirts and dresses.

Talia was in the changing room stall trying on the outfits when McGonagall handed her a skirt. Talia was greatly confused and fiddled with it trying to find the other _leg_. Her expression turned to fear when she couldn't find it. She just stepped into it and pulled it up, instantly regretting it as she could still feel a breeze down there. She stepped out holding the hem down as far as she could.

"I don't like this thing, ma'am." Talia said with a bright red blush.

"It's merely a skirt," McGonagall said. "For the first three years you will wear skirts as part of your uniform."

Talia didn't like that idea at all, nor did she like the fact that McGonagall took all the pants she picked out back and came back with more skirts and dresses. When they paid for the clothes, McGonagall touched it with her wand before it went into the bag.

"I placed two simple charms on it. The one would teach you how to act like a lady while casting a deep shadow if you fail to do so. The other charm repels the breeze if you're not wearing tights." McGonagall couldn't help but smirk.

Once they were done with shopping they headed back to The Leaky Cauldron where they paid one Sickle to use a port key. Tom, the bartender, checked his watch and when it was about time he took them to the roof and handed them an umbrella. Seconds later Talia felt a tuck around her stomach and the world started to spin. They landed in some soft grass just outside the Hogwarts gate. Talia made to pick up the umbrella when it suddenly vanished.

"It is a guest port key with an instant recall." McGonagall explained as they walked up to the castle.

They went up to the seventh through various short cuts until they arrived at a tapestry of Sir Nicholas and a cute little fox, probably the same fox that had him beheaded with a blunt axe leaving his head only hanging by a sinew. McGonagall said the word _Tails_, very loud and very clear. The fox wagged its tail and a door appeared between it and Sir Nicholas.

Talia was in awe at what she saw behind the door. They walked into a very cozy living room area with a big warm fire already burning. There were three doors leading off to the sides.

"This is your new home." McGonagall smiled. "The right-side door leads to sleeping quarters, the middle to the kitchen and the left-side leads to the bathroom. The room was barren for the longest time and only Dumbledore, Sir Nicholas and I know about this, besides you."

Talia thanked the older woman and went to her room to unpack her things. As she placed her clothes on the bed she had to jump back. It seemed that the room had a charm on that would tidy it up. Talia tested this theory by throwing a shoe into the corner, true enough, as it fell it started to hover and went into the closet.

After unpacking her clothes and uniform Talia went into the kitchen there where two large cupboards one was labeled _Food_ the other _Potion Ingredients_. Talia tested if this room also had the charm on, it didn't. She put the food away and thought about it. Then it hit her, in a kitchen you place things on the tables to start cooking. Luckily the cupboards had auto arrange.

The last stop was the bathroom where Talia unpacked her toiletries and marveled at the very large, or rather swimming pool sized tub. It had a place where you placed your wand clearly marked and when Talia complied, the many taps started to fill the tub. Talia realized why McGonagall didn't buy soaps or shampoos. It magically appeared once the tub was full. Talia took a long bath and made a game in finding the plug, she couldn't. Talia picked up her wand and realized why she couldn't find it as the water simply vanished.

"I love magic," Talia said to no-one as she lay down on the comfy sofa. Minutes later McGonagall returned and she was carrying an odd bracelet.

"You are an involuntary Animagus." She said as she sat down next to Talia.

"I thought I was a witch, ma'am." Talia joked but then stopped seeing the seriousness. "What is an Animagus?"

"It is a witch or wizard that can turn into an animal. Normally there are distinct markings, but I could not find any on you in your animal form. Not even a patch of lightning shaped fur on your chest where your scar is. This bracelet will stop the transformation from happening automatically."

"How do you become an Animagus?" Talia asked making McGonagall smile.

"It is complex transfiguration magic that takes years to master, however one can also trigger the effect with accidental magic when one's body stressed. That is how you triggered it."

"Can I learn how to control it?" the thought hasn't occurred to McGonagall until just then.

"That is a good idea," she said, "All we need to do is find the trigger. What is the last thought in your mind before you fall asleep?"

"Last thought?" Talia bit her lower lip in thought. "I just don't wanna be cold, I guess."

McGonagall took out her wand and lowered the temperature in the room. Talia knew that this was to find the trigger so she let her mind wander. Then it happened, she saw a woman with beautiful red hair. She couldn't see her face, but she said one line that stuck in Talia's mind: _Be safe my little one and grow strong_.

Talia felt her body change. Her fingers grew stubby and shrunk down, while her palms became spongy. Her thumb and big toe moved up her arm/legs respectably. She started to shrink down and fur grew out of her entire body. Her nose and mouth protruded and her ears shifted and grew, where Talia once was now sat a cute little fox wagging its tail.

"Very good now can you turn back?" McGonagall asked. Talia cocked her head to the side and gave a cute sound before she shifted back into human form.

"I – I did it – I actually did it!" Talia beamed and for the next few minutes she was jumping around the room as either a fox or as a girl.

"Time to come down for dinner." McGonagall said with a smile.

**Another mode of transport**

Talia spent her free time roaming the castle as a fox, everyone left her alone for most part but around meals or when she was about to go out of bounds a very stern tabby cat would stare at her before they both changed into humans. The day after her birthday she wanted to explore the third floor on the right-hand side when McGonagall stepped in and stopped her.

"This corridor is out of bounds. Surely as a fox you can sense it." Talia whined in her fox form before turning back.

"But I haven't even seen the inside yet." Talia protested but walked up to the fourth floor anyway.

"I know you made it your mission to explore a floor a day and that you did the left side yesterday, but believe me you are better not knowing what's down that corridor until it is safe." McGonagall said sternly.

The following month Talia was tempted to go into the forbidden corridor, but didn't because she didn't want to break her promise to McGonagall. When Talia woke on the last day of August, McGonagall and Hagrid where waiting for her just outside her door.

"Talia, Hagrid is going to take you to London. Remember I told you that all students ride the Hogwarts Express."

"Is it fast?" Talia asked remembering the other ways were all fast.

"Fortunately not, however the floo network to the Diagon Ally will be."

"Diagon Ally? Weren't we already there?" Talia asked thinking what she might've forgotten.

"Yes you need to buy yourself a trunk to store your stuff for the school year in." Talia was still confused but then it donned on her.

"Will this room be locked?" she didn't want it to be locked.

"Oh no dear child," McGonagall laughed, "It will just be odd that you head here when the others in your year went the other way. So just pack your clothes and supplies for the school year."

Talia was packed in a few minutes loving that she didn't need to fold the things at all. When she returned to the front room she noticed her fireplace extended to accommodate Hagrid and that there was a new thing on her mantle piece, a flower pot with an odd colored dust.

"Talia, all you have to do with floo powder is say your destination loud and clear. Just follow Hagrid's example."

"Tha' Leaky C'uldron" Hagrid said in his best and clearest voice. A plumb of green flames spirited him away.

"Now I know that Hagrid is a very capable man, but he can be somewhat distracted from time to time, so I want you to have this." McGonagall gave Talia a little compact mirror. "These provide instant communication between connecting mirrors. I have the connected one in my quarters."

After saying their goodbyes, Talia took a handful of floo powder and said clearly _The Leaky Cauldron_ and she smiled as she was spinning with the green flames until she landed in another fireplace.

Hagrid was busy inhaling a few pitchers of ale, Talia smiled. She understood that a big man like him wouldn't like to be squeezed down a drain like that. She went out to Diagon Ally telling him she'll buy the trunk and wait for him at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Once Talia got the rather heavy trunk she dragged it to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor there she ordered a Strawberry Sunday and reached into her messenger thinking of a way to make the heavy trunk lighter. Her _Standard Book of Spells_ appeared in her hand. Curious she skimmed through it and at the back of the book she found it, the Featherweight Charm and Interior Extension Charm, grade 1. Talia took out her wand and used the charms on the trunk before she started packing things in.

The trunk had three small compartments and a larger one at the back about the length of a broom. Talia placed her clothes in the left compartment, her books in the middle and her potion ingredients and other equipment on the right. Talia tested the weight and smiled at how light it is. She also smiled because the Extension Charm was the same used in her room and the messenger bag, meaning she could just throw the stuff in and it sorted itself out.

Hagrid was easy to spot in any crowd. He didn't even need to be carrying that beautiful owl. Wait – what? Why was he carrying an owl? Talia waved him over. He placed the owl in her cage on Talia's trunk and wished her a happy belayed birthday. Talia ventured into muggle London, she still had some Pounds left after their shopping trip a while ago and she was seriously craving something muggle before she finally stepped into the wizarding world.

She had a nice sleep that night and woke early the next morning, very excited. Hagrid took her to Kings Cross Station and gave her, her Hogwarts Express ticket. She took it smiling and bid the large man a farewell. And then she actually saw the ticket: _Platform Nine and three quarters_. Hagrid forgot to tell her how to get onto the platform.

Talia walked three quarters down and didn't know anymore. When no one was looking she took out her wand and tapped the brick wall at random intervals. Nothing happened. She was about to give up when she heard someone say the world muggle from the other side. She peered around the corner and smiled at the red haired girl doing the same from the other side.

"Silly it's this side." She said her voice angelic.

"It's my first time." Talia admitted. The girl walked around the corner and promptly sat on Talia's cart.

"Then I will show you. My brothers are all in Hogwarts already. I'm only going next year. Three months too young can you believe it? I'm Ginny and you should close your eyes now and trust me." Talia liked this game.

Talia felt herself being turned around and pushed to where she knew the wall was, but the impact never came she just kept walking. She stopped and turned to smile at Ginny.

"You could've just told me you know." Talia laughed. "Please do me a favor and don't make a scene okay." Ginny promised. "I'm Talia Potter."

Ginny's eyes darted to Talia's forehead quickly but she didn't find anything there. She had a sense of disbelieve on her face.

"It's not on my forehead, it's on my chest over my left nub." Talia whispered into Ginny's ear. The girl went beat red. Talia liked this girl.

"I just assumed –" Ginny trailed off. "Sorry, it's a tragedy what happened. If you ever need a friend –" Ginny left the offer open.

"I'll hold you to it." Talia smiled then lifted her trunk effortlessly into the train. Ginny smiled.

"You're not supposed to do magic outside Hogwarts when you are underage."

"I know but before the school year starts you are allowed to try some spells. I just did two." Talia smiled and after she placed her trunk in a compartment she hung out the window. "Where do you stay? I'll write to you."

"The Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon," Ginny said before her mother called her.

Talia sat down in the compartment her fake smile falling. Sure she just made a friend, but how long will it be before Ginny had enough of her? Talia sighed. Everything was going her way so eventually it'll have to turn again.

"Really Ginny does she have the scar," she heard a boy ask then a satisfying slap afterwards.

"Ron you will not ask her to see it," Ginny said in a tone Talia didn't recognize. Their mother agreed.

"May I sit here?" Talia was pulled from her eaves dropping by a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Sure, it's just me in here." Talia smiled

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione held out her hand.

"Talia Potter," Talia took the offered hand.

"Are you now? I read about you in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._"

"Which one says my scar is on my forehead?" Talia asked off handedly. Hermione actually thought about it.

"_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, mention that you survived the killing curse and it left a visible lightning bolt scar. Normally visible would mean where everyone can see it, namely the forehead, but I see its not there." Talia laughed, actually laughed.

"Thank you Hermione," Talia squeezed her hand. "That clears up more than you would know. The scar is next to my left nub. It must've jumped of my heart."

The girls hit it of from the start and after the train started moving a thin red haired boy knocked on the door of their compartment and asked them if he could sit with them. Talia scooted over to the seat where Hermione sat and invited Ron inside. Ron provided a wizarding view while Talia related more to Hermione since they both didn't know about magic until this year. Talia noticed Ron searching her body for the scar and sighed mentally. It wasn't until Hermione noticed it that he finally asked where it was.

"It's in a place only her future husband would see." Hermione snapped. Ron blushed as red as Ginny did. Talia didn't want to correct her.

Around lunch time they heard a witch outside. she stopped at every compartment and asked if they would want anything from the cart. Ron held up a bag of sandwiched that made Talia's senses dance. She bought something of everything and offered to share it with them.

"No that's okay you guys have share." Talia eyed his little bag the only reason she actually bought the lot.

"Trade you," Talia offered throwing a few chocolate frogs his way and catching the sandwiches he dropped giggling.

"You don't wan them –" Ron trailed of when Talia took a big bite out of a sandwich savoring the taste.

They all had a laugh the rest of the way even after a boy named Neville came in and asked if they seen his toad. Close to twilight Talia looked out the window and recognized it instantly.

"Ron, could you please stand outside while we get into our robes?" Talia asked sweetly. His ears turned pink but he complied.

"Oh wow!" Hermione gasped out when she saw the scar next to Talia's nipple it was rather large.

Talia blushed then dressed very quickly. Making Hermione promise not to tell anyone where the scar was. When they were done they stood outside while Ron got dressed. Not long after the whistle blew indicating the end of their journey.

On the platform Hagrid called out for the first years, Talia was still a little miffed at him for forgetting to tell her how to get onto the train. She, Hermione, Ron and Neville shared a boat right behind Hagrid. The view of the castle was spectacular in the daylight, Talia thought, but seeing it by night from the water was something else.

McGonagall met them in the entrance hall and explained what was about to happen, Talia of course knew. She also knew that the hat would be placed on her head as a formality. She would already be sorted into Gryffindor.

The ghosts made their way through the walls and she was half-glad half-sad that Sir Nicholas didn't recognize her, but then she only saw the ghost from a distance. And then it was time. McGonagall came to fetch them into the Great Hall. She unrolled the parchment and read the first name:

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Talia saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Raven claw students stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Talia could see Ron's twin brothers cat calling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Talia's imagination, after all she'd heard about Slytherin, but she thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Talia noticed, the hat shouted out the House at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnegan, Sea mus," the sandy-haired boy next to Talia in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy, the boy who bothered them on the train, swaggered forward when his name was called the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon" … "Nott" … "Parkinson" … then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" … then "Perks, Sally-Anne" – and then, at last –

"Potter, Talia!"

As Talia stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like lit tle hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter,_ did she say?"

"_The_ Talia Potter?"

The last thing Talia saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat and waited.

"Well hello at last," the hat said in her ear. "Weren't you already in Gryffindor?"

"Oh you know me," Talia thought back. "I just couldn't resist putting you on, you are rather charming." Talia was sure if the hat could blush it would've.

"I see that the headmaster had indeed placed you in the right house, it's all here in your mind. But mind you, you could've also done well in Slytherin."

"Yeah, probably but it's so far from my room." Talia countered the hat laughed then shouted to the room: GRYFFINDOR!"

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Talia sat down op posite Sir Nicholas. The ghost patted her arm and winking at her, did he just pretend not to know her? Not that it made the bucket of ice-cold water touch any hotter.

See could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest her sat Hagrid, who caught her eye and gave her the thumbs up. Talia grinned back she couldn't stay mad at him. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Talia at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Talia crossed her fin gers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Talia clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to her.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Talia as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Talia looked down at her plate. The house elves have been busy since yesterday with the start of term feast. Talia wrote a quick thank you onto her plate. It vanished and reappeared instantly with a grape. Talia scooped it up before anyone saw.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Be fore we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Talia laughed and she wasn't the only one. She turned into her seat and took a generous helping of baked potatoes and began to eat. She was starved. Dinner conversations were all over the place. Seamus was telling them he was half-and-half. Neville admitted he wasn't sure his letter would arrive.

Hermione and Percy were talking about lessons. Turns out Hermione and Talia shared a love of transfiguration. Talia's mind wondered to the High Table, she really needed to thank Hagrid for her owl. She named the snowy white creature Hedwig.

McGonagall and Dumbledore were in a rather interesting conversion about, from what Talia could tell from reading their lips, muggle sweets. Then there was a teacher with a hook nose talking to one wearing a turban. Talia and his eyes met and she felt a sting into her mind. Not sure what it was she imagined a bulldozer pushing it out. The teacher's eyes shifted slightly. Was he trying to get access to her mind? That's just sick and wrong.

The feast drew to a close and Talia felt her eyes getting heavy. Dumbledore must've sensed the growing sleepiness. He stood up and got everyone's attention to give the notices for the year.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbid den to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corri dors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corri dor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

That must've been why McGonagall stopped her from entering the corridor. She smiled at her head of house who nodded in reply.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Talia noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which raised high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Talia finished first having decided on an everything-in-one-breath tune. The Weasley twins however chose a slow funeral march and ended last while Dumbledore directed them. She had to admit this was more fun than everyone singing in one tune. And then they were excused, finally.

The first years followed their house prefects to their common rooms. Talia knew were each one was by heart. And she also magicked herself a map that can only seen by her. It was inscribed on her conjured glasses and as she looked at it now it was filled with hundreds of dots with names. She couldn't remember adding that though, maybe she just didn't understand the spell she found in the cupboard as much as she thought she did.

She stopped just before rounding the corner she could smell the poltergeist. Peering around the corner there he was, invisible, juggling sticks in mid air. Talia stayed behind until he blew a raspberry and flew off dropping the sticks. At the end of the corridor was the portrait of the fat lady who fancied herself an opera singer. She had a lovely voice, if only she didn't want to scream.

_Caput Draconis_

The portrait swung open as Percy gave the password. The first years all scrambled in, only Neville seemed to need a leg up. The common room was cozy and felt more inviting then her own front room. There were two doors leading out of the common room the right side held the boys' dormitory and the left the girls'.

Talia peered into the boys' side when Ron opened it. It had a stair case with a single spiral. When she entered the girls' side she saw at least four spirals. There was a prefect waiting for the first year girls at the bottom of the stair case.

"Evening Ladies, I'm Isabelle Richards," she introduced herself. "For those of you who might've sneaked a peak at the boys' side, firstly shame on you." She paused for the laughter.

"Anyway you might've notice a single spiral in their stair case while here are four. There is a simple reason for this. Once a boy reaches this stair case's first spiral. It turns into a slippery slide up to the third spiral. It's quite fun to slide of on if you weren't wearing a skirt." Isabelle took out her wand.

"However, when you had a late night study and don't feel like climbing up all the way just place the tip of your wand on the railing and the stair case will start moving on it's own and take you to the top. For now let's ride." Isabelle placed her wand on the rail and the girls followed her up.

"You are assigned to this dorm until you graduate. Once you do this dorm is being reassigned to the next lot of first years and so on. The reason for this is because of the trace. Once you set foot in this dorm you will be marked by it until you are of age. That's seventeen for our muggle-born friend. Enjoy your stay and if you need me, don't and go ask Percy." She paused again while the girls giggled. "Seriously though, I'm just down the hall."

**Bewitching the mind**

Whispers followed Talia wherever she went. Kids whispering about her asking each other where her scar was. Talia became so frustrated in the lavatory once that she almost pulled her shirt open and flashed the whispering girls.

Talia was avoiding Peeves as much as she could, unfortunately it wasn't that often. And then there was Mr. Filch and his greasy cat Mrs. Norris. The cat had lamp-like red eyes and if you even so much as set a toe out of line she would disappear down a secret passage and seconds later Filch would show up wheezing.

Even with her knowledge of the castle and the map, Talia still got lost from time to time, mostly if she was talking to Ron and Hermione left her behind. Talia would stop and scan her surroundings until she recognized something. Luckily she wasn't late for class once.

The classes themselves weren't easy either. Wednesday they had to study the night sky through their telescopes while learning the names of the stars and the movements of the planets, Talia would rather have been sleeping.

Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses for Herbology with Prof. Sprout. They learned the names of the plants and fungi and what they were used for. Prof. Sprout at least tried to make the lessons fun.

History of Magic was the most boring class around. Talia read the books and remembered pretty much everything he read in it, but Prof. Binns was a ghost with a drawling voice that could put even Hermione asleep, had she not been pinching herself often.

Prof. Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Talia's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Prof. McGonagall was again different. She was caring outside of class. That much Talia knew. But her teaching side demanded respect. Talia liked that about her.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She turned her desk into a pig and then back again. Talia could see the magic happen and knew that she needed to build up her strength to reach that level. She was glad they were only turning matches into needles. The rest of the class not so much. By the end of the lesson Talia's match was the exact size and shape of a needle but it was still wooden. Hermione however had a metallic, pointed match.

Defense Against the Dark Art, had sparked a bit of an interest in Talia, but after almost a week of constant whispers she changed her mind. Was it all just speculation? Prof. Quirrell didn't help matters either. His cluttered class room smelled strongly of garlic and he didn't really teach them anything. Too sacred of the subject it seemed. Talia took to read ahead and practice on her own.

Before Talia knew it, it was Friday. She had just finished her letter to Ginny the previous night and wanted to send it that afternoon when she had of. Only mail arrived and a flock of white was seen amongst the browns grays and blacks.

The letter she dropped was from Hagrid inviting her to tea. She scribbled her reply at the back and asked Hedwig to deliver it to him then go to Ginny with the other letter. She was feeling giddy. She wanted Ginny to like her for her not some obscene idol.

At the start of term dinner, Talia felt that Prof. Snape might not have been her biggest fan. At the start of the period however it was confirmed. He started with role-call and paused at her name giving a smirk.

"Ah yes, Miss. Potter our newest – celebrity." He said before finishing up.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word.

Like Prof. McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Talia raise an eyebrow. This was a mistake as Snape instantly rounded on her.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The draught of living Death?" Talia asked/said. What she really wanted to add was _a good night's sleep_, but Snape didn't seem the type who could take what he dished.

"Lucky guess." Snape sneered. "Where will you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, Sir." _Or my room, I'm not going near a goat, gross._

Snape was determined to catch her off guard wasn't he?

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, also known as Aconite." Talia said then mentally added. _At least in the first year books they are. The difference is roots, leaves and stem._

"One point from Gryffindor for your sheer cheek Miss Potter. Well write that down." Snape yelled the last part to the class.

They were set to work making a simple cure for boils. Talia rolled her eyes when she realized that the cure, if brewed incorrectly would give you boils. She was paired with Hermione and the two of them brewed a perfect concoction. Not that Snape would comment on it. He may not have criticized their potion, but everyone else had their turn.

Then there was an explosion. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron and the oozing liquid gave him angry red boils, not to mention doing a great impression of lava burning holes in people's shoes.

"Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?" Talia had enough.

"Seriously sir?" Talia shouted back. "I am sitting three benches in front of him. How on earth should I have seen what he was doing?"

Although Snape seen the error in his judgment he still took another point from Gryffindor for Talia's cheek. Hermione patted her knees. It calmed her slightly as they returned to their potion. Talia might not have liked Snape very much and the feeling was shared by him, but she liked potions almost as much as she liked transfiguration.

After lunch Talia sprinted up to the common room and got dressed casually. She was on her way down to Hagrid's when she bumped into Hermione. Thinking rather quickly Talia invited the girl down, sure she wanted to find Ron, but Hermione was as new to the magical world as she was. Tea was about as normal as you could get. Hermione accepted. When they arrived at the little hut Talia could only describe it with one word –welcoming.

There was a loud booming bark inside the hut that made Talia want to run. She had always pictured uncle Vernon as a bulldog, the way his voice barked at her. Luckily Fang was just over excited to meet the new visitors. Once inside it rested its head on Talia's lap begging the girl to scratch its ears.

They talked about everything, yet nothing. They drank large cups of delicious Earl Grey while drying to bite into the rock cakes Hagrid offered. After telling Hagrid about their week and the run in with Snape, he told them about his experiences with Filch and Mrs. Norris. They really had a good time until Talia saw the article about the Gringott's break-in.

"Hagrid does the break-in have anything to do with what's in the forbidden corridor?" she asked innocently.

"Ye – No, don't go sticking yer noses whe' they dun belong." Hagrid didn't meet their eyes as he ushered them out and up to the castle. Talia knew something was up, and she would figure it out.

**I believe I can fly**

The Slytherin crowd was an unpleasant lot and Talia already found an enemy within her year, Tracey Davis. Sure Pansy Parkinson was a pain, but she and Hermione bumped heads, no Tracey just didn't like Talia from the moment they spoke. Hermione and Talia were having a discussion about muggle things and she overheard. Apparently she was against everything muggle. Luckily the only class they shared was potions. That was Talia's sole mantra until she saw the notice on the board that Monday.

"Flying lessons with Slytherin? Are they mad?" she asked Ron who just shrugged.

"Yeah and when I fall on my butt Tracey would most likely have a fit of laughter, no thank you." Talia said holding her arms in an _X_ before her.

"You won't make a fool of yourself, mate." Ron said opening the common room door.

Over the next few days Talia were overwhelmed with stories about flying, sure she wanted to experience yet another form of wizarding transport, but she had it with all the stories. By Thursday a welcome distraction came in the form of Hedwig. She had a letter from Ginny.

_**Dear Talia**_

_**Thank you for the letter. It was actually a great surprise to get one. I know you said that you would write, but I thought you only said that to make me feel better. Hogwarts sounds fantastic, not like Fred and George made it sound at all.**_

_**The Burrow has been quiet without my brothers so I've taken up gardening. I'll press a flower for you once they have grown a bit. I always knew magic would be hard, but I never thought it would require so much writing. By the way how is your four foot passage coming along? I hope my brothers don't bother you too much they can be idiots from time to time. **_

_**Ginny**_

The letter might not have been long, but it was long enough for Talia and it gave her strength to face Slytherin. Morning lessons went by in a breeze, Talia didn't even pay it much mind and when they went out to the Quidditch Pitch that afternoon not even the Slytherins could diminish her mood. Madam Hooch, their instructor walked onto the pitch not even a minute after the last student arrived.

"Good afternoon class." The woman with short gray hair and hawk-like eyes said. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Talia liked her bluntness and stood next to a broom that looked like it was about to spontaneously burst into flames.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say _Up._"

There was a chorus of _ups_ and Talia herself said it with as much gusto she could and the broom soared into her hand. She looked around and noticed that her broom was the first one up. She smiled at Ron who got hit with his broom when he said _up_ the second time. Slowly the other brooms rose only leaving Hermione and Neville behind. When theirs lifted of the ground Madam Hooch showed them how to mount the brooms.

"Alright?" she began. "Now when I blow my whistle I want you all to push of the ground, hover and then touch back down by slightly leaning forward."

Madam Hooch counted down from three and on two Neville pushed of, probably scared that he'd be left on the ground. Talia noticed the little things about his panicked movement. Every time he lifted his legs the broom went higher. And then he lost his grip and fell down hard unto the ground.

"If I see one broom in the air while I take this boy to the hospital wing you will be expelled before you could say _Quidditch_." Madam Hooch warned.

"Did you see the great lump?" the voice reminded Talia of Dudley. She turned to see Malfoy picking up Neville's remembral. "Maybe if he'd given this a squeeze he would've remembered to fall on his arse."

Talia vaguely registered the others trying to either insult or defend Neville it wasn't until Malfoy took to the skies that Talia sprang into action. She only barely heard Hermione's half-hearted protest. Talia and Malfoy bickered in the air a bit then he threw the remembral as hard as he could towards the castle.

Her eyes locked onto the little ball and her body moved on its own. Talia darted after the invisible ball and just before it crashed into the castle wall Talia caught it and dove down to avoid collision spinning a few times before leveling out and flying back to the pitch. She held up the ball triumphantly before –

"Talia Potter!" it was McGonagall. "Never in all my years – Come with me Miss Potter."

Talia obediently followed. She had a great two weeks of school and the last few months were brilliant. Maybe she can still stay in her room in the castle, even if they snapped her wand like they did Hagrid's.

McGonagall had taken her around the castle opening doors looking for something. When they entered the Charms Corridor McGonagall smiled opening the door.

"Professor, may I borrow wood for a moment?" she asked unaware of the impact her words had on Talia. The girl sank into herself curling up into a tight ball. "Oliver I have found you a seeker." Her words didn't reach Talia's silent sobs.

"Where Professor?" Wood asked exited. McGonagall turned, only then realizing her error.

"It is Talia Potter, and I am afraid I might've misspoken in her presence. Do try and keep this quiet I urge you."

Oliver Wood agreed excitedly and went back into the class. McGonagall concentrated and focused on any Animagus signature, she found it in the darkest corner of the hall. She walked slowly and picked up the little shivering fox and carried her to her room on the seventh floor.

Once inside the room behind Sir Nicholas's tapestry, McGonagall put the little fox on the cushions on the floor and made her way into the kitchen to make some tea and adding a bit of calming draught in Talia's cup. She wasn't surprised that the fox was a girl again when she returned. The room had that effect on Talia.

"Will you forgive a foolish old woman?" McGonagall asked handing Talia the cup of tea. "It was tactless, and I was over excited."

McGonagall went into a lengthy discussion about Quidditch and the various Gryffindor teams. It seemed that Talia was their next hope. The team hasn't had a decent seeker in seven years the last one being Charlie Weasley, Ron and Ginny's older brother. Talia fell asleep on the cushions and McGonagall decided to leave her there for the night, leaving only a note that read:

_**If you wake up during the night feel free to go to your dorm in Gryffindor Tower, I however think you would find your room more comfortable.**_

Talia didn't wake during the night and didn't get to read the letter before it vanished at day break when Talia woke. She took a bath and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She vaguely registered the two arms that picked her up from behind. She trashed, but giggled.

"Congratulations on making the team." The twins said finishing each other's sentences. "Oliver told us at last night, don't be surprised when the girls get a hold of you and do watch out for Ollie he's a slave driver." They placed her don in front of the Great Hall and went in as if they didn't just carry her down four floors.

When Talia entered the Hall she smiled as Ron sat frozen, bacon half-way to his mouth. Hermione's hair seemed bushier than usual, if that was possible. She smiled at them and braced for the impact when they came running towards her.

"I only spend the night in my room," Talia whispered, "I had a flashback and my room always calms me down. I think Dumbledore placed a charm on the cushions."

It only then sunk into Ron's head.

"Wait, you live here, as in here _at Hogwarts_?" He asked in a whisper too, not to rouse any suspicion. Talia promised to take them both up if they kept it quiet. It was then that Tracey walked past them. She seemed – lost.

"Glad to see you are okay," Tracey said before composing herself. "I would hate it if Draco was the cause of your expulsion and not I." Talia smiled she finally got this girl.

"Looking forward to it." Talia answered. Tracey walked away.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"She said sorry and I said she shouldn't worry about it." Talia supplied.

Ron started to mumble about women and returned to breakfast. Talia took a few pieces of toast and made her way down to the dungeons. She wanted to write a letter to Ginny before the potions lesson.

When Talia arrived she noticed that Tracey was already sitting there also writing on a piece of parchment. Talia took out her own parchment and wrote her letter not paying attention to the other girl in the slightest.

_**Dear Ginny**_

_**This week has been a bit harsher than last week, by the time your letter arrived I was about to lose it. Everyone was talking about flying and it drove me insane. Even Hermione got into it. Mind you she only had book knowledge. With your kind words it didn't even matter that we had the lesson with the Slytherins. Everything went well until Neville fell of his broom and Malfoy took his remembral. It took him getting on a broom to snap me out of a flashback to my abusive muggle cousin. I flew after him and he threw the remembral to the castle walls, I don't know how I did it but somehow I was able to catch the little thing. **_

_**Talia**_

_**PS Flying became my new favorite way of wizarding transport.**_

"That was heart warming," Tracey said from behind Talia.

"That was private." Talia half heartedly countered.

"In a classroom nothing is private." Tracey smiled at her. "Just for the record, I don't care about your mud – sorry muggle-born friend anymore. She's actually kind of cool, but don't tell her I said that. I still have a reputation to defend." She gave Talia's hand a squeeze before she returned to her desk.

**Cerberus**

Draco was exceedingly arrogant ever since he saw Talia at breakfast, he was sure she would be expelled. He had to do something, perhaps if –

"So when are you getting expelled? This weekend?" Draco asked at lunch.

"I'm not getting expelled. I just got a stern talking to. What's it to you anyway?" Talia put her pie down suddenly not hungry anymore. She got up to walk away.

"I was still talking to you, slag." Talia stopped.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Talia asked tiredly.

"Wizard's Duel tonight, in the Trophy Room."

"No," Talia said not wanting to be near him.

"Is the great Talia Potter scared?" Malfoy asked.

"No idiot, I don't want to be seven floors down being caught out of bounds." Talia countered. Malfoy's face fell, Talia knew that was his idea from the start.

That afternoon, after showing her friends her private room they all went down to the lake for rest and relaxation, but not before stopping at the owlery to send Talia's mail to Ginny. Ron just couldn't understand why Talia wrote to Ginny.

It was a bit late when they went back up to the castle, just before curfew to be exact. When they got to the portrait the Fat Lady was gone. Talia remembered from her daily wonderings that the fat lady would occasionally go and visit her friend. The only problem was that her friend was way down on the second floor.

"We have to go get her," Talia sighed. "She should be with her friend downstairs probably drunk again."

"What!" asked Hermione rather loudly, "We will be caught out of bounds for sure."

"We don't have a choice," Talia countered. If we don't go get her now, we will stay here until after midnight, I've seen them at it before.

Talia turned around and nearly bumped into Neville. After some frightened words from the pudgy boy, he trailed after them. Talia kept one eye on the portraits to see if the Fat Lady was on her way back yet. The other eye she kept on the map in her classes looking out for Filch and Mrs. Norris.

They found the portly woman down the transfiguration corridor on the second floor doing a rather impressive dance. After she finished her dance Talia clapped enthusiastically. This caught her attention. After berating them for being out of bounds, which Talia countered that they wouldn't have been if she waited a bit more before going out drinking. As they turned they stared into the eyes of Mrs. Norris.

"Run," the Fat Lady suggested as she too saw the cat, "I'll meet you up there."

Talia scanned the map in her glasses and found no other way – there was a shortcut to the sixth floor in the forbidden corridor. Talia pointed the way and the rest followed her. They reached the third floor and Talia silently thanked the heavens no one realized where they were. Just as they were about to reach the tapestry that hid the secret passage Talia heard wheezing up ahead.

"We need to hide." They all huddled into the room Hermione just unlocked. Talia could smell death. She kept her gaze at the door not daring to look back. As a nervous reflex she started to hum.

When Filch passed the door chasing after Peeves, she turned around and saw the three headed dog. It was half asleep, but it still looked menacing. Talia didn't stop humming until she, and her friends where outside safe. She led them to the tapestry and they went up to the sixth floor and climbed the last flight up to the seventh and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

**All Hollows Eve**

The next morning at breakfast Talia walked up to the High Table to speak to McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Ma'am, Sir?" she started they acknowledged her. "There was an incident last night. Hermione, Ron, Neville and I were locked out of the Common Room. Neville came from the hospital wing and Hermione, Ron and I were at the lake relaxing when we realized it was almost curfew. The Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait."

"We will have a talk with her." McGonagall assured her.

"Another thing," Talia hesitated. "We were caught by Mrs. Norris when we went looking for the Fat Lady on the second floor Transfiguration corridor. Mrs. Norris chased us up to the third floor directly above it." Dumbledore nodded he knew where this was going. "When Mr. Filch showed up we hid in the only room there. We weren't hurt." The next part Talia whispered, "I think my humming stopped it attacking us. I just thought you should know, we didn't mean to be there."

"Quite understandable," Dumbledore said smiling. "You will do your best not to be close to it again I presume." Talia nodded. Who cares if it was standing on a newly installed trap door that didn't lead to the second floor. "I believe ten points should be awarded to Gryffindor for your honesty."

"Thank you Sir, but it wasn't necessary." Talia said then mentally added: _Seriously who would try to cross a Cerberus, for that matter who would place one inside a castle filled with children who could be its _doggy _treats_?

There was a sparkle in Dumbledore's eye and Talia had the feeling he might've read her mind, but she brushed it of. That was impossible right? She sat down next to Hermione who for some reason was glaring at Ron.

Just before Talia left for the start of classes, Hedwig swooped down with a letter. Talia instantly recognized it was from McGonagall the letter read:

_**If you venture into your room today you will find your new Nimbus 2000. It is a gift from myself, a selfish gift really I want you to bring home the Quidditch cup.**_

When they entered Charms Prof. Flitwick announced that they would learn how to levitate objects. Talia frowned, she already knew this one. Prof. Flitwick gave each of them a feather and grouped them in pairs. In a twist of fate Ron and Hermione was paired while Talia was paired with Pavarti.

They practiced the wrist movement for about twenty minutes until everyone could do it in their sleep. Talia actually felt like sleeping at the time they finally got to the incantation. Talia let Pavarti have a go at it first as she scanned the class. No one said the incantation correctly. She eyed Ron and Hermione and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Hermione was lecturing Ron on the spell when he finally said quite loudly that she should do it if she's so good.

"One Galleon says they end up together before the year is done." Pavarti whispered.

"They're both too stubborn I say sixth or seventh year, but I don't make bets like that. _Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa!_" flicking her wand Talia made not only the feather, but also her book, quill and parchment fly.

"Wicked," Pavarti said with a smile.

"It was one of the first spells I learned." Talia confessed.

"I didn't even bother learning spells. I thought it would be easy." Pavarti said. "Could you maybe –"

"Sure, the _gar_ and the _o_ should be emphasized." Talia caught her book and showed Pavarti the little changes she made during lessons and self-study. "I've always had a knack with reading, even if I only went to the first grade for about a week."

Pavarti was able to levitate the feather with ease after Talia's advice. Hermione had however gone a different route with her help, she couldn't help it her voice was naturally bossy. After class Talia went to consol Ron, but the red head was fuming.

"Seriously Talia, how can you stand that girl? She's a menace." Ron shouted for all to hear. Hermione bumped pass them and disappeared into the next corridor.

"Now look what you did. She was only trying to help you know. She can't help that she sounds bookish and bossy. She was bullied in her muggle school and never had any friends." Talia hit Ron on the arm before rushing after Hermione.

Talia didn't wish to be discovered searching for Hermione so she ducked into a cupboard and in a sincere voice called for a house elf, she politely asked the elf if it could take her books and stuff up to her dorm. The elf nodded and vanished with her bag. Talia shifted into her fox form and ran against the wall in search of her friend, stopping only when a pretty third year girl bended down to scratch her ears. Talia decided she liked the sensation.

Talia couldn't find Hermione anywhere, as she passed transfiguration McGonagall almost rounded on her, Talia conveyed with her eyes that she was looking for her friend. McGonagall gave a slight nod and continued teaching the Gryffindors how to change a goblet into a wine class, Talia and Hermione had done it last week.

Talia ducked behind a tapestry that lead to the seventh floor corridor's come and go room, the only room that one couldn't plot on a map, unless you were in it. The little fox ran in front of the door thinking: _I don't want to be found, I don't want to be found, I don't want to be found._ The door appeared and she popped inside. Changing back into a girl Talia conjured her glasses and smiled. Hermione was in here somewhere. Talia changed into a fox again and ran threw the cluttered room.

Hermione was sitting on a soft, cozy chair when she saw the little fox approach her. She couldn't fathom who in the castle would have a little fox but it had the cutest collar that Hermione had ever seen, it kind of reminded her of –

"Talia?" Hermione asked the fox gave her a small grin before changing into a girl again.

"You smell like spearmint and caramel. It was easier to trek you with a better nose." Talia wasn't quite ready to reveal her secret map. When they heard about her room, she said that she explored the castle and almost knew every hook and turn. She also led them into a wall once or twice on purpose.

"But why, I thought I was a menace?" Hermione turned her head down.

"Not to me." Talia bumped Hermione with her hip as she sat down. "To me you are a friend, sure you can tone down a bit, but I like you anyway."

"You're missing class." Hermione protested.

"Gladly." Talia smiled and pulled Hermione close for a hug. "You need to cry and my shoulder has been dry lately."

Hermione broke down and cried into Talia's shoulder while Talia whispered sweet nothings into her ear while rubbing her back soothingly. It was around dinner when Hermione calmed down enough to walk with Talia.

They were on their way to the main hall when they saw it, a troll. Talia positioned herself between the troll and Hermione, slowly walking backwards as soft as they could. They hit a suit of armor that fell apart getting the troll's attention.

"Hermione, I think we have to run now, yeah?" Talia said.

The girls ran down the hall, but the troll had larger steps and was slowly gaining on them. The bad news was that this corridor had no secret passages, only a toilet. Talia pushed Hermione inside while she went to lock the door. The troll was bashing to get in and Talia didn't know how long the door would hold.

It snapped about twenty minutes later. Talia didn't know much about trolls, but even she had to admit that it was odd, almost like someone was controlling it. Talia couldn't go into it too deeply though because a large club was flying at her head that very moment.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Talia couldn't distinguish the voice, but she was grateful for their savior. With the adrenaline gone, Talia took notice of the large wooden spike through her body. As the troll fell so did Talia but she was able to see her savior, Ron, before she passed out.

The next morning Talia woke in the hospital wing. Her chest hurt like hell, but she was glad to be alive. She went to get up, but couldn't something was wrong with her body. She tried to turn her head to no avail. She tried to scream in panic but her lips won't move. Her eyes darted from side to side desperately trying to find a way out.

"Calm down girl," Madam Pomfrey smiled standing closer. "You are merely in a full body bind while your spine heals up, can't have you moving." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand. A yell escaped Talia's lips. "There you will be able to speak now."

"Why am I here? Is Hermione okay? What happened to the troll? Was Ron really in the girls' toilet?" Talia asked these questions in one breath.

"It seems that you used your body as a shield for Miss Granger, who is perfectly fine except for the shock." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "After you passed out Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell showed up and dealt with the knocked out troll. Mr. Weasley wasn't completely inside the lavatory, he did an excellent levitation spell from the door. He was beet red from embarrassment when he realized where he was."

Talia had more to ask, exhaustion overtook her however and she welcomed the dreamless sleep.

**To catch a flying Snitch**

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrost ing broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver-skin boots.

All this really meant was that Quidditch season has begun and on Saturday Talia would be playing her first match. The match was no big deal. Only that they had to win to move up to second place. Hardly anyone saw Talia at practice. Oliver helped her train separately at odd hours to be their secret weapon.

Unfortunately someone let the cat out of the bag. Like with the flying lessons, Talia felt extremely conflicted. It was just that students were either cheering for her, or telling her they'll run around under the pitch with a mattress, in case she fell.

Talia was grateful when Hermione lend her the copy of Quidditch through the ages, the book was filled with knowledge like: there were seven hundred ways of commit ting a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died play ing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

Hermione also became more relaxed around Ron and his quirks. It seemed like being saved from a mountain troll does make one _sort out their priorities_ like Ron bluntly put it. In fact Talia could see them maybe getting together sooner then sixth year.

The three of them were huddled around a blue-bell flame the Friday before the match, Hermione fount the cute little flame that you could carry around in a jar on a note that fell out of a book in the library.

They tried to hide the flame as best they could when Snape walked by them. Talia was sure that he didn't see the illegal flame, but something about their guilty looking faces made him stop.

"What do you lot have there?" Snape drawled out.

"Nothing of interest sir." Talia said pulling out the first thing she found in her robes, a box of Bertie Botts.

"I'll take that – you shouldn't be eating between – classes." Talia knew this was a lie but she really didn't care. She already emptied the box of the safe beans. All that was left were the ones few people enjoyed.

As Snape walked away Talia noticed that his one leg was stiff, making him limp. Did he really try to get pass the Cerberus? Good thing he wasn't able to though. Talia shook the thought out of her mind. Tomorrow was Pass or Fail for her in the air.

The next morning was bright and cold. A combination Talia wouldn't recommend for Quidditch. Her stomach was doing flips, she was nervous and the twins didn't help matters either. In the end all she was able to consume at breakfasts was two slices of toast.

At around 11am the entire school seemed to be up in the stands. Talia gulped as she saw them from the curtain of the lockers. If she wasn't nervous before, she sure as hell was now. She closed the curtain and went to stand next to Katie. The rest of the team had just finished getting dressed. Talia was wearing Charlie Weasley's old uniform, until they could make one that actually fit her. Oliver went over their strategy, which basically just sounded like protect Talia and win the match, _real heartwarming_.

Out on the pitch Madam Hooch was waiting. She told them to have a clean game but Talia could see that Flint and Wood had some tension. She mounted her broom and kicked of when the whistle blew. The snitch had flown too high for her to see, but the Slytherin Seeker didn't seem too worried about it at the moment.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather at tractive, too –"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor," The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commen tary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by the Slytherins – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletch ley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd, no sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Talia hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, rais ing his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Talia.

Way up above them, Talia was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina had scored, Talia had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off her feelings. Now she was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once she caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting her way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Talia dodged it and Fred Weasley came chas ing after it.

"All right there Talia?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle. Too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Talia saw it. In a great rush of excitement she dove downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Talia was faster than Higgs – she could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – she put on an extra spurt of speed –

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – Marcus Flint had blocked Talia on purpose, and Talia's broom spun off course, Talia holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref, Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Talia outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating –"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul –"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you_ –"

"All right, all right, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Talia dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past her head when it happened. Her broom gave a sud den, frightening lurch. For a split second, she thought she was going to fall. She gripped the broom tightly with both her hands and knees. She'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck her off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly de cide to buck their riders off. Talia tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal posts – she had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out – and then she realized that her broom was completely out of her control. She couldn't turn it. She couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making vi olent swishing movements that almost unseated her.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherins score – oh no …"

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Talia's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying her slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Talia thinks she's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say she'd lost control of her broom – but she can't have …"

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Talia all over the stands. Her broom had started to roll over and over, with her only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Talia's broom had given a wild jerk and Talia swung off it. She was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked her?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing in terfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but in stead of looking up at Talia, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape – look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Talia and was mut tering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something – jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Talia. Her broom was vibrat ing so hard, it was almost impossible for her to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Talia safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near her, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and cir cled beneath her, obviously hoping to catch her if she fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row – Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Talia was suddenly able to clam ber back on to her broom. She only barely noticed the blue flame below her. She wasn't sure what Hermione did but she was glad Hermione did it.

The next thing anyone saw was that Talia was taking a dive, almost as if her broom wanted to crash into the ground. Seconds before hitting the ground Talia leveled her broom and clasped her hand over her mouth, she had just almost swallowed the Snitch.

Talia rolled off her broom and pushed herself up on all fours. She looked like she was going to be sick. Only she coughed up the Snitch and held it high. The Weasley twins were the first on the ground. They lifted her up and started dancing around.

Saving her from the twins' handling the three chasers carried Talia into the shower. Katie had Talia's uniform off in a matter of seconds, luckily she cast the concealment charm on herself that morning. The other chasers took a side and started washing Talia under the showers, Katie chose Talia's hair. Talia didn't know what was happening, too shocked to say anything. Luckily she didn't have to. Angelina told her, after Talia was placed into the bath:

"You won the game for us and you are a girl." Angelina smiled. "We wanted to pamper you a bit."

"Um –" Talia couldn't for the words.

"Don't worry. We did it with Alicia when she scored us a win against Ravenclaw last year." Katie added also getting into the healing bath, followed by the other chasers.

"I'm so glad you aren't a boy," Alicia said. "It would make it weird for me to do this." Alicia kissed Talia on the mouth passionately. "Thank you for winning the game."

Talia was speechless again while the others laughed at her misfortune. Soon Talia's muscles relaxed and the little scratches she had healed. She stayed behind when the Chasers left just soaking in the ever heating bath. This was how Hermione found her half an hour later.

"Hagrid asked us down for tea are you coming?" Talia moaned in protest. Hermione held up a towel for the girl, who begrudgingly got out.

As Talia feared Hagrid wanted to know what happened with her broom, Talia unfortunately didn't know and couldn't answer.

"It was Snape!" Hermione supplied. "I don't know why, but we saw him muttering under his breath and he didn't break eye contact. That is required when you jinx something you know." Talia thought back there were times when her broom almost went back to normal.

"Rubbish!" Hagrid barked. "Prof. Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Then why'd he try to get past the three headed dog on Halloween?" asked Ron. Talia mentally rolled her eyes.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"_Fluffy_?"

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –"

"It's guarding something on the third floor?" Talia asked surprised, but then she shouldn't have been, Greek Mythology did say that the Cerberus guards the gates of Hades.

"Then why –" Hermione was cut of by Hagrid.

"But he –" tried Ron.

Talia just smiled not trying to say anything when Hagrid spoke

"I don' know why Talia's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –"

Talia raised an eyebrow, what did the leading alchemist have to do with any of this. Talia filed it away for later then stood up.

"Sorry Hagrid," Talia said meekly. "We'll just go now, sorry for almost making you spill the deadly secret."

**Fuzzy feelings**

Christmas was rapidly approaching and as the ground turned white the twins got in trouble again. They were punished because they bewitched snowballs to follow Quirrell around and pelt into his turban. As the DADA teacher passed Talia at one stage she could've sworn that she heard feint curses coming from the turban but wrote it off.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryf findor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot caul drons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Talia didn't rise to the bait as she measured out the powdered spine of lion-fish. After their talk in the dungeons, Tracey had mellowed out. Unfortunately Malfoy was becoming a real pain, just because Talia didn't want to accept his friendship and _Drop the Weasel_.

Talia was just glad that the information that she now lives at Hogwarts didn't become public knowledge. Everyone still thinks she lived with her abusive relatives. Talia clutched the magical photos of both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia as they exited Azkaban, no more than they deserve.

Talia was glad that she wouldn't be the only one from Gryffindor staying behind. In her last letter from Ginny, she found out that they were going to Romania to visit Charlie on the dragon reserve. She sounded very excited about it, but Talia could tell it was a way to make her feel less miserable about being home alone. When potions were done that day Talia almost ran into a fir tree with big furry feet.

"Hi Hagrid!" she called in a sing-song voice.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked, Prof. Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scat tering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him –"

"Cheer up, it's almost Christmas." Hagrid smiled. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

The three of them followed, and as Hagrid promised the Great Hall was indeed a sight to see. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christ mas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "Come to think of it I think we should go to the library before lunch."

"What for?" asked Hagrid. "Not still on about Flamel are yeh?"

"Nicolas Flamel was most well known for his work in alchemy with Prof. Dumbledore." Talia supplied. "It's on Prof. Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card."

"Oh," Hagrid realized his slip up.

"But yes we are still looking for some of his alchemy accomplishments. Just for research purposes. Flamel is a famous person after all." Hagrid squinted his eyes in disbelieve but ultimately smiled.

"A'right then," Hagrid said, "I jus' don' want yeh to get into trouble for it."

"I've been collecting chocolate frog cards for a while now, why couldn't I remember that?" Ron asked as she slumped down with a book called _Modern Alchemy: A Beginner's Guide_.

"Do be quiet Ron, this is a library." Hermione said from her seat, she was busy with the book _Alchemy: The Art of Equivalent Exchange_.

Talia rolled her eyes. She was looking at a rather old tome called _Great Wizards and Their Contribution to Modern Magic_. She took the book and went back to the table. As the heavy book hit the table Ron's eyes widened.

"Merlin's beard Talia," Ron said. Talia's eye twitched, Ron has been saying that line a lot and it was working on her nerves.

"Morgan's unwashed delicates Ron." Talia replied before opening the book. She inwardly smiled at the face Ron made.

Talia skimmed the pages noticing that the contents weren't alphabetical. At about a quarter of the way in, she saw it, _Nicolas Flamel_. The date was _1345_. Talia called her friends over.

"I found something that might help us." Talia said then read the passage:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with mak ing the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with as tonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who cele brated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"So Flamel made the _Philosopher's Stone,_ that's kinda cool," Ron but Talia only gave him a look.

"It just doesn't make sense, why would Snape want the Philosopher's Stone?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but I seriously doubt it's to make gold." Talia finally said.

With Flamel found Talia could enjoy her holiday. She was the only girl in her dormitory so she didn't ask McGonagall if she could go to her room like she originally wanted. In fact, other than the Weasley brothers there weren't any Gryffindors left in the tower.

As Talia placed her wand on the rail leading down the common room then suddenly smirked. She wanted to test the slide out, but seeing as she was wearing a skirt she thought better of it. Talia stepped onto the descending stairs and rode them to the bottom. When she entered the Common Room she saw Ron and Percy in a chess match. Judging by the broken, fallen pieces Talia really didn't want to play _Wizard's Chess,_ even if Ron offered to teach her how to play.

On Christmas eve Talia didn't go up to her dormitory, she sat on the armchair closest to the fire cuddled up with a nice book. She had originally planned on heading up, but fell asleep. This was how Ron found her the next morning, a pile of gifts in his arms.

"Morning," Ron yawned. "Have you already opened your presents?"

"Presents?" Talia raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, can't tell me you never got any." Talia just remembered she never spoke about her circumstances at the Dursley's with Ron, only Hermione.

"Yeah well, I forgot what day it was for a second. I fell asleep in the chair." Talia took her book and went to the girl's dorm.

She was shocked to see the pile of presents on the foot of her bed. She took it and went downstairs, after getting dressed, of course. She scanned the cards to see who it was from. The first present was wrapped in brown paper and the card said it was from Hagrid. Talia opened it and found a hand-carved flute. She smiled and thought about the gift she sent him, a book labeled: _Too many Burns: A Dragon Handler's Guide to the Dragons of the World_. Hagrid told her and Hermione how he always wanted a dragon and the book came with a miniature Norwegian Ridgeback as a collectable.

Talia was surprised to find a card from her Uncle and Aunt. Apparently their stay in Azkaban had scared them and they send her twenty Pounds so that she could buy herself something. Doing a quick once over she realized this was worth four Galleons. She had sent them and Dudley some wizard candy, de-enchanted, even if she loved to imagine Dudley chasing after the hopping chocolate frogs.

The next present was wrapped in pink paper and judging by the same color in Ron's ears this was most likely from his parents. She opened it and saw a lovely green jumper with the letter T on the front. She pulled it on even if Ron insisted she didn't have to. She bought Mrs. Weasley the complete set of Gilderoy Lockhart books after Ginny let it slip that her mom liked the handsome Wizard, for Mr. Weasley she some muggle tools and a book describing how to use them.

The next present was from Ginny, it wasn't anything fancy, but Talia could tell the slightly younger girl put a lot of thought into the bracelet. Talia bought a set of two-way mirrors and sent Ginny the one with an official _Holyhead Harpies_ uniform signed by the entire team. She took the mirror McGonagall gave her out of the compact and placed it in a pouch with the rest of her mirrors, the one for Ginny and the one for Hermione.

The next gift she opened was from Hermione. Hermione bought her a cute dress and a large box of chocolate frogs. Beside the mirror Talia sent Hermione, she also sent the girl a few spell books, and a pouch with an extension charm to keep all her books in. She also bought Hermione Lockhart's collection.

Ron gave Talia a few boxes of candy. He actually remembered her favorites. Talia also got him a candy but also a book _Flying with the Cannons_. She didn't care much for the team but Ron was a big fan. She actually wanted to buy him a _Chudley Cannons_ uniform, but couldn't find one that was signed by the team.

The last parcel was from someone with loopy hand-writing. It was an invisibility cloak owned by her father. Talia had her suspicion on who send it, but she wasn't sure so when Ron asked she simply said she didn't know.

The twins came down from their dorm wearing each other's Weasley Jumper. The only way Talia could tell them apart was that Fred had five freckles above his left eye in the form of a star. George had the same five freckles below his right eye. Talia wondered if Mrs. Weasley ever noticed this. They took Talia in a group hug.

"Thanks for the new beater bats. Ours were getting a bit worn." They said completing the sentences for one another. "Glad to see you got yourself a Weasley jumper, it'll make you blend in with the rest of our family."

"Are you two thick?" Ron asked as the twins pulled his jumper over his head.

"Thick? Have you forgotten who we are, like our dear old mother? Honestly that woman keeps getting us mixed up, but we know who we are, we're Gred and Feorge." Talia laughed out loud, she really started to like these two troublemakers.

"Your welcome," Talia finally got to say. "You two can't protect me up in the sky if your bats could break any moment."

The twins dragged Ron and Percy, who was trying to slip away, down to the Great Hall, Talia followed with a skip, only ducking into the bathroom to _freshen up_. What she really wanted to do was see how her new bracelet affected her Animagus form. The collar she had now sported a spiraling copper band around it.

"What are you doing here?" an irritable voice asked from one of the cubicles. Talia turned back to herself.

"Sorry Myrtle, I thought you weren't here." Talia said, she met the ghost and they got along just fine some times. "How has your Christmas been so far?"

"You're the first person to ask me that, since I died forty nine years ago." Myrtle said quite surprised.

"Well normally I'm terrified of ghosts, but you are rather nice most of the time, I like you." Talia smiled meaning every word. "Would you like to come to the feast, I know you can't eat, but it's the thought that counts right?"

"No," Myrtle smiled, "I'm much more comfortable in this cubicle." Talia's stomach growled.

"Myrtle, would you tell me how you died the next time I come to visit. For now I'm just too hungry."

They shared what could be considered a hug and then Talia left the room slightly colder on the outside but warm on the inside. Not even Peeves would be able to change her mood just now.

Prof. Dumbledore welcomed the students to the feast. The rows of tables had been moved aside to make way for table at the front. The teachers sat on one side while the remaining students took the other. Wizard crackers were spaced apart every few inches and Talia marveled at them after seeing Prof. Dumbledore swap out his pointed hat for a flowery bonnet.

The first cracker Talia pulled with Fred revealed an Admiral's Hat and several live white mice. Fred scooped up the mice and told Talia to keep the hat. She laughed and promised pain if the mice ended up anywhere near her. He promised they won't he was planning something with Quirrell.

As the feast drew on, Hagrid was getting redder and redder with the amount of wine he consumed he even gave McGonagall a kiss on the check. Talia was sure the woman would've smacked him silly but she giggled instead, even blushed. Of all the treats Talia got from the crackers she liked the non-explodable, luminous balloons the most. She also had a set of _eager to please_ Wizard's Chess pieces. She didn't want to disappoint the little guys.

They spent the day together having a great snowball fight out in the court yard. Fred and George had a wager on who would get pelted the most. Talia was actually shocked when Fred pulled her behind a wall and asked her to help him pelt George. George on the other hand had Ron make ammunition for him to pelt Fred. The fight got out of hand when Percy marched into the courtyard the twins shared a look and started attacking him and anyone else brave enough to enter the courtyard. Soon even Hagrid and Prof. Flitwick joined the fight. The little wizard used the levitating charm to throw the small projectiles at great speeds while everyone dodged the snow boulders Hagrid tossed, not always succeeding.

After dinner the Weasleys and Talia went up to the Common room, there Talia tried her hand at Wizard's Chess. She lost to Ron but her pieces were glad that she didn't make unnecessary sacrifices. Talia might not have lost, if Percy didn't try to help her. That night as Talia lay in her dorm she got a brilliant idea, while running the watery substance of her Invisibility Cloak. She slipped it on and went to wonder the halls.

Talia was curious what books were considered forbidden, so she went to the library and walked straight to the back. Seeing that it was pitch black in the library and there was no lamp in sight Talia whispered _Lumos_ and her wand tip lit up. She scanned the rows and rows of books careful not to touch any of them. In one of the rows she thought that some of the books were whispering at her in low hisses. After going through the entire restricted section Talia's curiosity was set and she wouldn't return soon.

Just as Talia walked out of the restricted section she saw Filch. She knew she couldn't close the gates and she inched away as he got closer. When she was far enough away she started walking really fast, trying to get to the shortcut that would take her to the fourth floor. It seemed that Filch to one of his own, probably through the portrait of Morgan Le Faye. He was walking towards Snape, which Talia didn't notice until then.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library – Restricted Section." Talia heard Filch wheeze.

Her heart was caught in her throat, she had to get away. She wasn't close to any of the secret passages she knew so she ducked into a classroom around the corner. She pressed her ear to the door to hear Snape and Filch walking towards the library. Talia sighed in relieve as she removed her cloak and scanned the room. There was a rather large mirror in the one corner.

"Why would there be a mirror in an abandoned classroom?" Talia whispered to herself.

Curious as she was, Talia cautiously walked towards the mirror and read the engraving on the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _She raised an eyebrow and sat down in the dust and wrote the inscription there. It didn't make any sense until she stole a glance in the mirror:_ ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desirE. _

"Hold on a second," Talia whispered then spaced the words differently. "_I show not your face but your hearts desire_. So if I looked in the mirror I would see what I really desire? That is dangerous, people can waste away looking at their desires and not do anything about it." There was clapping behind her and she turned around. It was Dumbledore.

"I would've thought you would look into the mirror and neglect the obvious, I am proud of you Talia."

"Prof. Dumbledore," Talia squeaked. "I didn't mean to be out of bound, but I just couldn't sleep –"

"And so you took a stroll through the library's restricted section and found yourself here hiding from Mr. Filch and Prof. Snape." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I do not blame you Talia, but I do advice scanning a room before removing your cloak if you wish to use it for that purpose."

"Sorry professor." Talia was glad it was half-light and the man couldn't see her blush.

"Since you know what the mirror is used for would you want to see what it is that you desire above all else? You simply need to step in front of the mirror and look beyond your reflection. I find myself sometimes peering into the mirror on my birthday and Christmas and see myself holding a pair of wooly socks. One can never have enough of those."

"I'll remember that next year, sir. Maybe I'll even get you a cozy jumper like the one Mrs. Weasley sent me." Talia knew Dumbledore wasn't entirely honest about what he saw, but she didn't put it pass him to actually see himself with wooly socks, among other things.

Talia stepped in front of the mirror and noticed them immediately, her parents. They were beaming at her, just beyond them she could see a long line of wizards that kind of looked like her father. She could also see Aunt Petunia and her deceased grandparents behind her mother. And standing next to her was Ginny and Hermione their hands interlocked with her mirror self. With Dumbledore's word on her mind she saw herself wearing a Weasley jumper and thick wooly socks.

"They do seem comfortable professor." Talia smiled then added, "The wooly socks I mean. I see myself wearing a pair."

Dumbledore gave Talia a knowing look and walked with her to Gryffindor tower. They encountered Snape and Filch along the way. Dumbledore told them that he didn't wish to walk through the halls alone to explain why Talia was with him. He even covered and said he was looking for a book on blood magic, which he held up, and just forgot to close the gate to the restricted section.

The rest of the holiday Talia actually spent in her own room going through all the potions they learned so far and brewing them without Snape looking over her shoulder like a bat. With only a day or two left until the start of term Talia decided to play a prank on the twins, by following them around as a fox. To ensure that there wouldn't be any marks that would give her away Talia removed the bracelets she wore and all her clothes.

When Talia sat behind them at breakfast she saw McGonagall wanted to scold her, but she only shook her head when she realized what Talia was doing after she followed the twins out the Great Hall. By lunch time the twins were getting slightly irritated and tried to scare her away. Whenever they did Talia would swing her tail and growled. The growl sounding like soft crackers exploding, the twins were ecstatic and decided to call her Cracker.

For the rest of the day she followed them around, barking at their antics and biting their legs when they were about to get into trouble. When Hermione returned she almost blew Talia's cover, but she laughed to herself when she realized that Talia was just having some fun for a change, real fun.

"You know that is Talia's right?" Hermione smiled when Talia finally went to her room to get dressed.

"Talia's?" the twins asked.

"Well yes," Hermione tried to find a way to say it without giving Talia away.

"She's normally outside hunting in the forest, but she's been in my room during the winter." Talia said from the door. Thankful that Hermione didn't tell them.

"How is it that Hermione knows and I don't?" Ron asked scowling.

"I can't help it if you didn't pay attention when you came to my room Ron. There is a bowel in the kitchen for her." Talia countered, she saw realization draw on Fred's face as he whispered something to George.

"You are an unregistered Animagus." Fred said when they got Talia alone outside Myrtle's bathroom.

"Whatever do you mean?" Talia said off handedly.

"Well we think its brilliant." George said. Talia raised an eyebrow.

"Off course we wanted to do it, but we didn't want to turn into monkeys, which is most likely to happen." Fred said.

"But now that we know your secret, we need you to do something for us."

"And that is?" Talia asked eying the both of them.

"Take this and use it well." They gave her a map of the school with everyone's names on it.

"I already have one of those actually." Talia said and materialized her glasses and taking them off handing it to them.

They bowed to her and declared themselves unworthy. Talia just curtsied and held out her hand knowing full well that they would take it and lick it. She counted down from ten and when she reached five they both gave her one giant lick. She yelled after them as they ran down the hall, but didn't give chase.

**Truth**

As the new term started, Talia had less time on her hands then she wanted. She only realized now that it might've been a bad idea to give every one on the team a gift. Wood was becoming a fanatic.

Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pre tending to fall off their brooms.

"Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.

"_Snape's_ refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.

"It's not _my_ fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us.

Talia suddenly felt ill. Sure she tolerated the Potions Master, but some things really don't mix, like oil and water, Gillyweed in a fire potion and Snape as a Quidditch ref. She sat down next to Ron in the common room that evening taking out her homework. She must've looked ill because Ron was feeling her head.

"Oh get off it," Talia said swatting his hand away. "I just heard Prof. Snape was refereeing the next match."

"Don't play," Hermione said instantly.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"_Really_ break your leg," said Ron.

"Tempting as that sounds," Talia rolled her eyes. "I can't back away, there is no reserve seeker and we'll have forfeit."

Just then Neville came through the portrait hole. His legs were locked together. He told them that Malfoy singled him to try the spell on. Talia thought it was really low of Malfoy, she and Hermione bumped head when they bend down to un-curse Neville. Talia blushed fiercely, but assured Hermione it was because of the awkwardness. Hermione accepted the answer for now.

That night as Talia lay in the bath Hermione came to face her. Talia gathered the bubbles around her and stared at her. Hermione also stripped down and scooted in next to Talia. They were quiet for a bit more when Hermione finally spoke.

"What happened with your aunt and uncle? And don't think you can weasel out of this, I've locked the door.

"Hermione, you really don't want to know this trust me," Talia sunk a bit deeper into the warm bath.

"Yes I do." Hermione placed her hand on Talia's shoulder where she saw the welt. "I saw it when we bumped heads, is that why you're staying at Hogwarts?"

"Okay fine," Talia sighed seeing that Hermione wouldn't give up. Talia's eyes shifted into seven different shades of green before it settled back to its regular three-tone green.

"What did you just do?" Hermione asked amazed by the change.

"Mind magic," Talia said, "Tell me, before I begin, how many happy memories do you have Hermione?"

"What an odd question," Hermione said then thought about it. "I can't really say. A lot I guess."

"Fifteen," Talia looked down. "I have fifteen happy memories, the rest I locked away. Prof. McGonagall helped me with it."

Hermione moved to ask a question but thought better.

"The first memory I have is a woman with beautiful green eyes and a charming laugh. I remember her comforting me and making me laugh, my mother. Next I remember playing with the classes of a tall man with hazel eyes. His hair was messy, my father."

Talia's eyes turned bright green.

"We were happy until the man with red eyes came to our house. He was laughing as he made everything red. He was very noisy but he made beautiful colors fly everywhere. My father was yelling also made the colors fly, until the green light caught him in the chest. His eyes lost their color. The man then chased after my mother and me, calling her like she was a cat. We were in the room with the strong door and I can remember my mother tell me one thing: _Be safe my little one and grow strong. _The door blew through the wall making it disappear. The man with red eyes flashed the green light on my mother and she didn't stand up again. The man with the red eyes looked at me. There was a flash of green, then nothing."

"That was the day you-know-who, tried to kill you?" Hermione asked. Talia nodded her eyes three-toned again.

"Call him by his name Hermione. It irritates me more than Ron saying Merlin all the time." Talia rubbed her temples. Where was I?"

"V-Voldemort, tried to kill you." Hermione whispered the name, which Talia felt was better then not saying it.

"I woke up to find a man with a bushy beard picking me up and making sure I was breathing. He took me to a motorcycle and we flew. The wind going passed us made me sleepy. Next thing I know was a loud scream. I screamed because she hurt my ears. I was taken to the kitchen table and I was being poked by fat fingers. My voice was burning so I couldn't cry anymore. Minutes later I was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs and left there, hungry and lonely. They eventually took me out and fed me and changed my diaper before throwing me back inside. This continued for a few months until I learned that they only took me out when the fat baby was sleeping."

Hermione was crying.

"I told you there were some things you wouldn't want to know, trust me it gets worst from here."

"I – I need to know." Hermione said steeling herself. Talia's eyes turned a very light green, almost yellow.

"I've been living in the cupboard for a while and my clothes were starting to tear when I was allowed to venture into the house. It was probably a year or so later by this time. The fat toddler and I played a bit even if the man with the fuzzy lips and the woman with the long necked egged him on to hurt me, living in a cupboard being bitten by spiders generally make pokes not hurt that much. This went on for the next few years until school started." Talia smiled sadly.

"That was the best week of my life. I was reading and writing at a level no-one else could in the class. Dudley, as learned my cousin's name was, wasn't too pleased, he complained to his parents. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia couldn't to anything just yet so they told him suck it up until something happened. Dudley wasn't too pleased about that either. The next day at school he and his friends started throwing stuff at me trying to get me to loose my temper in class. I didn't take the bait. Friday at break, they started to chase me with rocks. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. A rock hit me and I just wished they would leave me alone. As I lay there crying, it felt like I was being spinning into myself and then I was on the roof. The school called Aunt Petunia and she told Uncle Vernon. When he got home he was purple with anger. Dudley then thought it would be helpful to tell them that I wasn't climbing the walls, but that I disappeared in front of their eyes. I was thrown into the cupboard and I hit my head. Everything went dark."

Talia traced the scar over her heart.

"I wish this finished me off back then," Talia said.

"Don't say that!" Hermione practically screamed. Talia was glad the room had silencing charms.

"I woke up with a meaty hand around my neck holding me up against the wall. Uncle Vernon was choking me while he tore the clothes from my body going on about freaks and that they should mind their own business. When I was naked he bent me over the stair rail holding my hand so that I couldn't shimmy down. The next thing I knew the most painful thing I ever felt stung into my back, over and over again. I felt myself drifting away I had lost a lot of blood. Then it stopped. I stole a glance and realized the rose stem broke and he was looking for something else to use. He couldn't find anything so he used his fists until I didn't move anymore. I woke up in the cupboard and couldn't get out at all."

Talia stood up and showed Hermione the welts on her lower back.

"I thought they would let me out for meals, but they didn't for at least a week, although it felt longer. They gave me the meager scraps that was left from the meal and made me clean the house. Whenever they had something important happen the next day Uncle Vernon would take the rose stem he soaked in salt water and beat me with it. The beatings were usually more intense around Christmas and birthdays. This went on until this year. Apparently one of Dudley's friends remembered I was alive and Dudley admitted it. For the first time in years I was allowed outside the cupboard and wore clothes. We went to the Zoo where a snake spoke to me. The snake escaped and found a wizarding family that told Prof. McGonagall about how I looked. Prof. McGonagall used magic that she didn't like to few my memories. She saved me from them. She discovered I was an Animagus and gave me the bracelet so that I don't turn into a fox while I was asleep. I didn't even know I was a fox when I slept in the cupboard, not that my Aunt and Uncle would ever have opened the door and found out."

Talia sank into the bath and her eyes shifted through the shades again.

"Prof. Dumbledore helped me lock away the memories and showed me how to open them, just in case I ever wanted to. And after today I don't think I ever want to again."

"You didn't tell me everything did you?" Hermione asked hugging her knees to her chest.

"I spared you from the true horrors Hermione, the ones even I don't want to wake up. As soon as I can find a Pensieve, I will cast out all my memories just like this one." Talia reached for her clothes and pulled out a small vile and said, "My worst memory."

Talia relaxed inside the bath until she noticed her fingers were shriveled up. She got out and helped Hermione out as well. The girl hasn't stopped hugging her knees. Talia offered to teach Hermione how to block out the memory, but Hermione refused.

"Just so you know I don't want pity, its worst than what my relatives could ever do to me." Talia said in her best strict voice.

"I'm sorry you had to live through that," Hermione said. "Also could you help me with some of the spells in this book?" Hermione took out a copy of _Charms in and around the House_. "I've tried a few but I can't find where the emphasis is to get them to work."

Talia took the book and with Hermione protesting the use of a pen took out a pencil to underline the emphasis as she read over the spells. The first spell Hermione tried was a shoe shining spell, _Luceat Calceamentum_, after the third try Hermione got the emphasis correct, after consulting the book a few times: _Luce-at Calce-a-ment-um_. She didn't ask Talia how to pronounce it though, too determined to try for herself. She beamed at Talia when the shoes were done looking like it had just been bought.

The next morning, while copying down ways to treat werewolf bites, Ron was going on about what he would do if he had the money, it wasn't until he mentioned Quidditch that Talia spoke up.

"I'm playing." She said leaving no room for argument. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape."

"As long as we don't need t wipe you off the field." Hermione said, it seemed that their talk in the bathroom made her see things differently.

Over the next week Talia found Snape everywhere, it was like he was stalking her. In potions he was still being a jerk, but Talia loved the beauty of the shimmering cauldron too much to be bothered with him. It was in one of these lessons that Talia felt one of her mental blocks rattle. Mind magic wasn't taught to students.

Talia mentally turned into her fox form and found an intruding figure she followed it back to Snape. She made sure that she kept herself small. She wasn't prepared for what she found. Snape had a shrine in his mind to her mother. Talia retreated to her own mind and after class she lingered until the other students left. Hermione waited for her outside.

"It's rude to invade someone's mind without permission, sir." Talia said. Snape just peered down at her. "Prof. Dumbledore locked my memories away. He showed me how to open them and assured me no one could break the lock."

"You felt my presence Miss Potter? How – interesting," Snape said.

"I also followed it back to see who was trying to break into my mind. I didn't see much sir only an image of my mother." Talia said. "I'm sorry for invading your mind, sir. Maybe next time you could ask me to view my memories?"

The next day wasn't comforting to Talia at all, when Ron and Hermione left her at the lockers, it sounded like they won't see her again. Oliver took her aside and told her that they would like the game to end soon, not that there was any pressure. Talia rolled her eyes. Not even Dumbledore in the stands could comfort her.

Snape had awarded Hufflepuff two penalties for no reason. Talia knew she had to act fast. She didn't let Draco, Crabbe and Goyle pestering Ron distract her. That's when she saw it near the ground. Cedric Diggory also saw it so Talia knew it wasn't her imagination, the Snitch. Talia dived down speeding towards the ground pass Snape who seemed like he wanted to give Hufflepuff another penalty. Talia gripped the small ball and stood on the back of the broom to level her out. She raised her hand in victory. Cedric on the other hand shook his head.

"You are one crazy redhead," Cedric said when he shook her hand after the game. "I wouldn't have dived like that. You were practically on the ground."

Talia was taken away by her teammates before she could ask Ron what happened with Malfoy. Just before they reached the lockers there was a hand on her shoulder. It was Dumbledore. His eyes told her that he enjoyed the game. Talia was once again treated to a wash up from the other girls. She knew that this wasn't because of the win because they only did it once with the others.

"Seriously?" Talia asked between giggles. "What did I do this time?"

"The shortest game in Quidditch history," Alicia smiled.

"The previous short came was fifteen minutes. You caught the Snitch in five." Katie proclaimed.

Talia just rolled her eyes and enjoyed the company. Hermione came in just as Talia was rinsed of Talia could tell she was looking for the welts across her back, cleverly concealed. Talia really wanted to rest in the bath but she dried herself off anyway.

"Thanks," Talia said to the other girls, she could tell they wanted her to stay so she added. "We're going down to Hagrid's."

"Where are your scars?" Hermione asked in barely more than a whisper as they approached Ron.

"_Skryt Sharmy,_" Talia smiled, "A simple concealment charm."

Hagrid waved them over. He was flattered that they wanted to come and visit him, but he was heading out for something stronger down in Hogsmead. Talia smiled and asked him if he could bring them each a Butter Beer. He promised and headed off.

"So we're not going to Hagrid's after all," Talia said then turned to head back to the baths only to see the chasers come out. She waved them over. "Hagrid canceled on us."

"Going down to the village?" Angelina asked then laughed, "I hope he brings you Butter Beer as an apology.

Talia couldn't answer as she was picked up by the twins coming out of the locker and carried all the way up to Gryffindor tower. She just barely noticed Quirrell walking down the path something clutched in his arm. It clicked just then, Quirrell was after the stone, but why?

Talia couldn't ponder over it for too long as she was on everyone's shoulders at some point. Since the twins picked her up her feet hasn't touched the ground once. When Talia moved over Hermione's shoulder she managed to whisper that they needed to talk. It was around midnight when Talia finally touched back down on the ground.

"You're as light as a feather," Fred whispered in her ear and went to his dorm. Talia slipped in next to Hermione.

"Snape isn't after the stone, Quirrell is." Talia said getting straight to the point.

"How can you be sure?" Ron asked "It didn't say that it could cure a stutter."

"It's an act Ron." Talia said, only then registering the feint whispers her broom made. "Hermione didn't you say you accidentally knock Quirrell over when you thought Snape was jinxing my broom?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I heard him whispering too." Hermione said straining her mind. "But I could be wrong."

"It just doesn't add up." Talia sighed. "We're missing something."

"Maybe Snape but Quirrell up to it?" Ron supplied. That was when Talia decided to share with them her finding.

"Snape isn't trying to kill me. I thought he was, but he isn't." Talia pinched her nose. "Snape was in love with my mother, I saw it in his mind when he invaded mine."

"But he's a jerk to you in potions." Ron countered.

"That's because my mother was brilliant in potions and I'm mediocre." Talia knew she was bad, but that was because of her lack of education before Hogwarts.

**Detention**

The following day Talia went to visit Hagrid. Ron muttered about not wanting to see him hung over and Hermione was busy with Neville. When she got to Hagrid's hut however there was a fire in the chimney. She knocked on the door and after some coaxing Hagrid opened.

"Why is it so stuffy in here?" Talia asked

"Las' night I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Won me a dragon's egg, think he was quite glad ter get rid of it ter be honest, speakin' of the village, got yeh a case o' Butt'r Beer."

"Hagrid, in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, they say that dragon eggs are Class A Non-Tradable Goods."

"But–" Hagrid wanted to protest, but he looked into Talia's three-colored eyes. "Please don' tell them, I just want ter see it hatch."

"Then take it to Dumbledore directly?" Talia folded her arms. "I got a copy of the book I gave you for Christmas too Hagrid. You aren't allowed to use magic so you wouldn't be able to tame the baby."

"But won' brandy work? It burns just the same."

"No Hagrid it doesn't, you need to be able to breathe real fire, _Draconem Ardentem_."

Hagrid admitted defeat and walked with Talia up to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was quite impressed and assured Hagrid that he could see it hatching before Charlie Weasley would come and fetch it. There was something that Talia knew she forgot to ask Hagrid after she thanked him for the Butter Beer.

"Hagrid do you still have the Norwegian Ridgeback toy I gave you with the book?" Hagrid pulled the little dragon out of one of his pockets. Talia smiled then pointed her wand at it. "_Engorgio._" The small dragon grew to the size of a Jack Russell. "It may not be the real thing but it has all the qualities."

Hagrid beamed and gave Talia a hug before returning to his hut.

Talia relayed the story to her friends as she entered the common room. She didn't really want to include Ron, but knew his brother would be the one to come and take the dragon away. She was afraid that Ron might try to convince Hagrid to keep the dragon.

A few days later as Talia walked to Herbology Dumbledore place a hand on her shoulder out of nowhere. She turned to him, Hermione also stopped. Ron and Neville were busy with an argument and didn't see them stopping.

"I just wanted you to know that Hagrid's dragon is hatching tonight. I'll escort you and your friends down myself. Perhaps Hagrid will let you keep the shell. It is quite useful to keep memories at bay."

Talia beamed and along with Hermione and Ron, went down to Hagrid's. Dumbledore himself asked Sprout if they could accompany him. The woman blushed redder than a tomato, but allowed it. They were only going to go over the notes they made Monday.

The three Gryffindors followed Dumbledore down to Hagrid's hut. Talia was fiddling in her bag and as they reached the hut she pulled out a leathery stuffed hide. She had ordered the Ridgeback tail when she heard Hagrid would be able to hatch the dragon.

Charlie Weasley was already there waiting for them. He smiled seeing the dragon's tail Talia pulled out. And then the waiting began. Talia placed the tail in the table and Charlie was breathing fire on the egg every few moments.

Suddenly little cracks appeared all over the shell. The soft clicks became more rapid. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny, jet body. It had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!"

It was then that the dragon noticed the tail. It breathed fire on it and Charlie replied by breathing fire on the little dragon. It sounded like the dragon gave a bark and it found the pouch in tail and crawled in. Hagrid cried when it was time for Norbert, as he christened the dragon, to go.

The first years walked with Charlie up to the astronomy tower, a place where he went to often when he was in school. There were three others waiting for him there, Talia saw one of them slap another and raised an eyebrow.

"Joel here works in a shop that sells dragon related items." He smiled. "Stupid blighter didn't even think of bringing along a dragon's tail, only this cage. I'm Jasper by the way."

Talia wished she had her broom with her when she saw the stairs down. She sighed they needed to go all the way down, then up again, since the classes were over for the day. Clearly they over looked this little detail.

They talked as they walked down when something finally dawned on Talia: who would carry a dragon's egg around anyway? It must be someone who knew about Hagrid's desire to have a dragon.

Talia suddenly stopped. They were in the forbidden corridor. Turning around she froze. Filch was there stroking Mrs. Norris, smiling evilly. He took them to McGonagall, who although furious, understood that they may have taken a wrong turn. She didn't deduct points, but she did give them a detention, a detention that would be served with Hagrid.

Over the next week however things got a little tense. Talia had the feeling that it was just because she got the detention. It was so bad that she lost interest in Quidditch. Wood had noticed this and told the others to keep their distance. They did, mostly, but Fred was determined to break Talia out of her shell.

"Detention with Hagrid is kinda fun, you get to go into the forest." He said, somehow figuring that that would cheer her up. It made things worst.

The afternoon of the detention, Friday, Talia was walking down one of the corridors when she heard a rather unusual argument. The one voice was Quirrell's, but the other was more malicious. When Quirrell darted out the room, adjusting his turban, Talia peered inside to she the other man she heard. The room was empty. Talia continued on her way to the library to study with Hermione. Once there she recounted what she heard and remarked that Quirrell wasn't stuttering.

That night at eleven the trio made their way down to the Entrance Hall, where Filch was waiting for them, with him was Tracey Davis. Talia raised an eyebrow. Tracey gestured towards Filch and rolled her eyes. Filch led them down to Hagrid's hut before returning to the castle. Hagrid led them down to the edge of the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground, silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"But what dark creature can hurt a unicorn?" Tracey asked. Hagrid didn't answer the question directly.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," he said. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since this afternoon at least."

"Talia and I will take Fang." Tracey said plainly.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward." Hagrid said then turned to the other two and ushered them down the left path.

"Finally," Tracey breathed as she took of down the right path. "Look I only got myself in this mess to speak to you."

"Me? Why?" Talia was confused.

"It's about the professor that's trying to get past the dog on the third floor." This peaked Talia's interest.

"Prof. Quirrell?" Talia asked and Tracey visibly relaxed.

"I thought you might've thought it was Prof. Snape, glad I'm wrong." Tracey said then held up her hand before Talia spoke. "In his year off, Quirrell went to Albania. A place my parents believe You-Know-Who, retreated to when he lost his powers. My Father was, and most probably still is, a Death Eater, he's been in Albania for five years know claiming that he's searching for some kind of rare plant that blooms at irregular times."

"You don't believe him?" Talia asked.

"There were whispers that at a certain part deep in one of the forests where things just go missing. I think that Quirrell might've found him and is trying to help him recover. I don't know what is hidden under the dog, but if it can bring You-Know-Who back, then it should be destroyed."

They stumbled into a clearing and found the body of the unicorn. There was something cloaked bowed over it. Tracey froze, it donned on Talia she might not have been expecting this. Thinking quickly, Talia shot both, red and green sparks into the air. Unfortunately that was when the figure looked up and saw them.

Talia stood in front of Tracey and pointed her wand at the figure. It gave a low cackle and slowly got up. Just before it reached them it quickly retreated. A centaur had jumped between them and stood on his hind legs, spear in hand. When the figure was gone the white haired, palomino bodied, centaur turned to the girls.

"Are you alright?"

"What was that?" Talia asked shocked. She caught herself though. "Sorry, I meant we weren't hurt just scared. Nice to meet you –"

"My name is Firenze," Firenze smiled. "Can you ride? It would be quicker to get the two of you back if –" he stopped looking behind them. "No need for that I suppose. Greetings Hagrid."

"Hullo Firenze." Hagrid bowed.

"As for your question, Miss Potter, unicorn blood can give the drinker a half life, even if they are an inch from death. Can you think of no one that would want that, until they can get something more permanent?"

Talia's eyes stretched, had she just been face-to-face with Voldemort? The adrenalin left her and she fell to the ground, sobbing. Hermione rushed to her and held her tightly, Tracey was still frozen where she stood, tears also running from her eyes.

Hermione supported Talia as they made their way out the forest, Hagrid was carrying Tracey. Ron and Fang took up the rears ears strained for any sound. Talia and Hermione walked straight up to the common room and the girl's dorm. Hermione took a small kettle out to make Talia some tea, but she was already passed out on her bed. Hermione hesitated for a moment before she kissed Talia on the cheek.

**Music soothes the savage Beast**

Talia was an emotional wreck over the next few weeks. If it wasn't for Hermione she might not have been able to get out of bed or get to classes. In years to come Talia wouldn't be able to tell anyone how she got through the exams.

Apart from the written exams, they also had practical exams. Flitwick had them charming a pineapple to tap dance over a desk. Talia vaguely remembered that her pineapple didn't just tap dance it also tangoed with her pencil and did the rumba. Talia confessed that she wasn't sure what a tap dance was so she made it do every dance she knew about.

Prof. McGonagall had them turn a mouse into a tissue box, points was added for creativity, and taken if the box had whiskers. Talia's box was green with a line of cartoon mice around the bottom, a unicorn on the sides and three dogs playing with a ball on top.

Potions were something else each student took their exams individually. They had to brew a Forgetfulness Potion. Snape stood staring at each student as they mixed their ingredients. Talia was unnerved, she was sure she got the potion wrong, yet she hasn't seen Snape smile at her.

After examining the potion, Snape told Talia to drink it. As the liquid coursed through her veins her mind cleared she remembered things she didn't know she forgot something dawned on her just then. Did Hagrid tell a stranger in a pub about Fluffy?

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of an swering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Profes sor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Talia couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was easier than I thought – Talia where are you going?" Talia had no time to discuss the test with Hermione, like they did the others. She might not remember much of the stuff she did when drinking the Forgetfulness potion, but she could remember this one thing.

"Hermione, don't you think it's odd that someone with a dragon's egg just happen to find Hagrid at a pub? Let's say it was a stranger, he wouldn't know Hagrid was the gamekeeper, so he would ask Hagrid questions to see if he was worthy. He might've asked about Fluffy."

Talia ran the rest of the way to Hagrid's hut. She caught her breath briefly then asked:

"Hagrid, did the stranger that gave you Norbert's egg ask you anything about Fluffy?"

"Mighta come up let me think," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remem ber. "Yeah – he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here. He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after – so I told him – an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon – an' then – I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks. – Let's see – yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted – but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home. So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy. I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep –"

"Tell me you didn't Hagrid." Talia lost the color in her face. She turned to Ron and Hermione. "We have got to tell Prof. Dumbledore to place a charm around Fluffy so that he can't hear just any music," Talia looked around noticing Hagrid's flute, "except flute music."

Hagrid beamed at the thought he was sure they would try and get past Fluffy themselves. Just as they wanted to run up to tell Dumbledore, Hagrid remembered something.

"I saw Prof. Dumbledore leavin' earlier, looked ter be in a great hurry." Hagrid said. The first years told Hagrid that they'd ask one of the other teachers to help them. He listed off the other teachers that protected the stone just in case.

There was really no other way around it, Talia thought. They had gone to McGonagall who assured them the stone was safe and that no one would steal it with all the protection. They had to do it that night. McGonagall was just looking out for her. Talia was sure about it.

That night as the Common Room emptied. Talia was loosing her nerves, sure she put on a brave face and had her cloak and flute handy, but they were about to break school rules, something Talia really didn't want to do. Soon it was only them and Neville in the room and he wasn't going anywhere. Talia walked to the stairs leading to the dorms after excusing herself to the loo. She slipped on her cloak and crept up to Neville.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Talia whispered causing Neville's body to lock up in his current position. "Sorry Neville, but some things are more important then house points." She kissed his cheek.

The only obstacle they encountered was Mrs. Norris. The cat heard Ron mutter about how he wanted to kick her, and was scanning for the rule breakers. They reached the Third Floor corridor and unlocked the door to Fluffy. Although there was a harp playing, Talia didn't want to risk the dog waking up. With a little help from Hermione, she was able to play a pleasant tune that sounded like owls singing.

They dropped down the trapdoor to far below the school. Something soft stopped their landing. Talia felt it crawl up her skirt and instantly moved to the side. She lit her wand and saw that the plant was Devil's Snare. Hermione was off to the other side muttering to herself.

"It's Devil's Snare!" Talia shouted, she didn't know how to deal with this plant. Hermione's eyes widened in recognition and she muttered a spell. The blue-bell flames made the Devil's Snare crawl into a corner releasing Ron.

"Thanks," Hermione said, "I couldn't place the plant."

"We should thank Neville he was tutoring me in Herbology. He'll be mad that I forgot how to deal with it though."

They walked down a slippery slope until they reached a rather large chamber. Talia noticed the door and heard a feint hum from it. She rolled her eyes as Ron used _Alohamora _to try and open the door. Talia scanned the room and the ceiling there were hundreds of keys up there and some brooms.

They each grabbed a broom and flew into the keys. Talia spotted the only old fashioned key and flew after it. Luckily she was the youngest seeker in a centaury for a reason. As soon as she grabbed the key they flew down, Talia smiled this was obviously Flitwick's.

The next room was a large chessboard, McGonagall. Talia knew that McGonagall was one of Hogwarts' best chess players and there was no other way past it. Talia noticed the scatters and stepped onto the board, she was a bishop, Hermione a castle and Ron was a knight.

The game was brutal, and it ended with Ron sacrificing himself to allow Talia to checkmate the king. Luckily Ron was just knocked out. Talia had a feint feeling that McGonagall was in her office on a similar chessboard not knowing that it was them.

The next room held Quirrell's protection a room filled with knocked out trolls. It was clear that he had already passed this way. Talia sighed and they walked slowly to the next room. There were bottles lined on the table and a piece of parchment, it read:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Talia frowned it was awfully nice of Snape to leave them a clue, but did it have to be that easy? Talia took the smallest vile, once in her hand the content became clear there was just enough for one of them. She gave the round bottle to Hermione.

"Go back and owl Prof. Dumbledore or find Prof Snape. I'll stall Quirrell for as long as I can."

"No," Hermione wasn't about to let Talia go it alone.

"There isn't enough potion for both of us Hermione." Talia said her eyes pleading.

"There will be if you turn into a fox and I carry you through the flames. It would be like we were one person then."

"That's not how this works Hermione." Talia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please trust me, go and get help."

Hermione took the small vile and downed the contents, she smiled at Talia. Talia sighed and asked Hermione to put her on her head. As Talia lay on Hermione's head she waited for the right moment. She found it just as Hermione touched the black flame. Talia jumped and transformed back into her normal self, only slightly singed. Hermione was shocked, to say the least.

"That was reckless." She said in a loud whisper.

"Agreed, but Prof. Snape wouldn't be so stupid to place a loop hole in his enchantment. The magic of my transformation help me get through. I timed it just right, I might have some problems being a fox though." Talia smiled.

Hermione and Talia walked down the path hand in hand. Talia could tell Hermione was surprised when she saw Quirrell. She was up until just then still convinced it was Snape even though she played along with Talia.

"Ah Potter, I thought I'd see you here." Quirrell said. "I didn't think we'd have company though."

"You sound surprised, Quirinus." Talia said. She couldn't see him as a professor anymore. "Is that why you're not faking your stutter?"

"Formalities really," Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes bound Talia and Hermione together. "I urge you to be quiet while I examine this interesting mirror."

"What about Voldemort is he coming out to play? Or are you the hired gun?" Talia acted braver then she felt.

"Muggle reverences, how charming." Quirrell almost laughed. "To answer that, yes I was at one point, but the Dark Lord doesn't forgive failure. He kept a closer eye on me, a very close eye in fact."

"Let me guess, you're practically attached, just like that stupid turban." Hermione tried to shush Talia.

"What are you doing?" she whispered frantically.

"I'm distracting him, Prof. McGonagall probably already contacted Dumbledore." Talia whispered back. "I do have a question though, Quirinus, how did you get past the chess board, Prof. McGonagall is one of the best."

"I never needed to win." Quirrell was tapping the mirror with his wand. "I enchanted the pieces and snuck through. Why the bloody hell can't I figure out the mirror?"

"When I saw that mirror the last time it showed me my family, it was quite nice." Talia said then mentally chanted to herself. _I want Hermione to find the stone not me._

"Shut up!" Quirrell screamed then blasted Talia with a cutting jinx leaving a long scar on her face.

"We're going to die anyway, I just don't want to die quietly." Talia shouted back. Her scar was beginning to burn, and she felt the intrusion in her mind, luckily she locked her encounter with the mirror away in her trunk labeled _My Worst Memory 2_.

"Fine be that way." Quirrell turned to the mirror. "I can see myself presenting the stone to my master, but where is that infernal thing? Should I break the mirror?"

"Seriously Quirinus, do you really think Dumbledore would make it that easy?"

"I'll rape you and your fucking girlfriend if you don't shut up now Potter." Quirrell was clearly losing it, "Master, help me."

Talia was surprised for the first time that night as she heard the second voice from the classroom again.

"_Use the girl you brain dead oaf, she has already figured out the mirror._"

"Voldemort is that you? You sound lousy." Talia felt Hermione pinch her. "And yes I did figure out the mirror, but you see I too want to find the stone and use it. My friend Ron, is in the Chess Room busy dying, a single drop of the elixir would heal his wound and stop him from dying."

Talia felt her mind being invaded again she let her lie consume her thoughts. She smirked when she heard a high pitch scream of annoyance.

"Am I to spicy for you Voldemort?" Talia asked.

"_Just kill them._" Voldemort said, "_Do it which ever way you please._"

Talia gulped as their clothes were vanished and Hermione ripped away and tied to one of the pillars, gagged so she wouldn't scream. Her eyes stretched as Quirrell advanced on her. It wasn't until their bodies touched that Talia saw some hope. Where Quirrell touched her bare skin he burned.

Talia leaped up and held onto Quirrell's back burning every inch of it. She also began to unfurl the turban to look Voldemort in the eyes, and poke them. She managed about half way when she was pulled off Quirrell. In a second her clothes were back on Dumbledore had arrived. Relieved Talia let her gave into the pain and passed out.

**Prologue**

Talia woke to find she was, once again, unable to move. She smiled she was safe, relatively speaking, in the Hospital Wing. She waited for Madam Pomfrey to unbind her and scooted up.

"Did I break more bones?" Talia asked. She felt a bit raw.

"Not this time Miss Potter, you were however moving around too much for me to treat your other wounds. Quirrell had flames all over his body from your touch and it burned you."

"Could you take my scar away too? It must've been burned just as badly." Talia eyed her hopefully.

"The first time I treated you, I tried it, but that scar is like those of werewolves. It can't be removed, until you are dead."

"I hoped it wasn't like that." Talia folded her arms when she heard a chuckle to her left. "Prof. Dumbledore!" she exclaimed pulling the blankets up to cover herself.

"Poppy, would you excuse us for a little while? I'm sure Talia has some questions for me." Madam Pomfrey left them.

"Thank you for saving us sir." Talia blushed.

"You needn't mention it." Dumbledore smiled. "I should tell you that I retrieved both your friends and the stone. The stone has been destroyed on Nicolas's authority. Miss Granger was treated for shock and Mr. Weasley was merely knocked out."

"Why did Quirinus burn when he touched me? Was it because of my mother, the reason I'm still alive?"

"Very perspective," Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, the love your mother had for you when she sacrificed herself, embedded into your skin and protected you from death."

"Why did you leave me with my relatives?" Talia had many more questions, but focused on the important ones.

"I thought you would be safe there, I realize the error I made."

"I need to learn how to block my mind completely, could you, or someone teach me sir?"

"Prof. Snape is very gifted in mind magic, but I will gift you a Pensieve, if you give me the dragon shells."

"Last question sir. I don't want to be alone in the castle, am I free to visit friends, and maybe Hogsmead?"

"Yes, I would argue that it might be better that way."

"Thank you sir, and to answer your question sir, go ahead and take some of my candy, I would never be able to finish it all, just leave the toilet seat, I think it came from Fred and George."

Dumbledore just chuckled. It was indeed Fred and George that got her the toilet seat. Dumbledore bid Talia a farewell and left. Moments later Talia was embraced by a blur of bushy hair. It was at this moment, with her friends around her, that Talia finally felt loved.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for reading my story hope you enjoyed it. I would appreciate it if you'd review, unless you just offer one-line insults. If you hated the story tell me where I can approve, if you liked it tell me what stood out. Look out for book 2 in the future, but don't pest me about it, this story took over three months to complete._


	2. Chapter 2

**School of Magic**

**Chamber of Secrets**

_Regardless on how you as the reader understand certain parts of this story, just know that Talia is an adaptive witch, nothing more nothing less._

**Isolation**

To quote J.K Rowling (Yes the same author as the original books): _"There is always room for a story that can transport people to another place."_

And on that note let us begin:

A young red haired girl woke up with a start as another loud truck above her sounded. She groaned, it was the fourth time that night and she was tired. She had been walking for five days now. Sure it was only twelve hours a day, but it still took its toll.

Why was she walking and where is she going to one might ask. Well Talia Potter was walking to clear her mind. Her journey started up in Peebles, more specifically Hogwarts castle, she was on her way down to Devon, the Weasley's home.

Talia didn't think much about the fact that she hadn't received any letters, she wanted some isolation. Facing Voldemort scared her endlessly, and besides she already had her Hogwarts letter, she really dreaded buying the Lockhart books, the only good thing about them was that the author was easy on the eye.

Talia pulled her wand out and sighed before replacing it. Witches under seventeen aren't allowed to use wand magic outside of Hogwarts. Accidental magic wasn't uncommon for first and second years, and those were overlooked. Talia buried her head under the pillows and tried to sleep again. Only another five days then she'll be with Ginny, the one who invited her.

During the first days after term ended, Talia found out more about herself. Something she hasn't shared with McGonagall yet. Sure they knew she could speak to snakes, and that she turned into a fox Animagus, but they didn't know that if she starts to run out of breath while under water, she turns into a mermaid. They also didn't know that if she concentrated hard enough she could change her appearance. She practiced in the bathroom mirror until the time it took to transform was only a few seconds. The traffic over head rumbled down and Talia drifted off again, blissfully unaware of the plot against her.

Talia was fast running out of Pounds, but luckily she was also running out of miles. It has been four days since that horrible night in the motel under a freeway, Talia decided to pick her places more carefully. Tonight was no exception. Talia smiled, she paid the clerk only half of what the room was worth.

Upon arriving in the room Talia took a deep breath and shifted back to her normal self. She shrunk down and her ample bosom melted away to small bumps. She locked the door and placed a chair in front of it. She didn't want any unwelcome guests.

The next morning Talia woke with the rising sun and left the room she rented. She bought herself a pie at the closest 24h convenient store and began the last of her journey. She arrived in Ottery St. Catchpole and took out her flute. She blew in it three times and waited. Moments later a snowy owl descended and rested on her arm.

"Hey girl," Talia whispered as she attached the note to Hedwig's foot, "How about you show me the rest of the way to Ginny and Ron."

The owl took off and Talia turned into a fox, her bag changed her one fox ear red, and ran after the snowy owl. They reached a house outside the quiet town that could only be held up by magic. Talia barked her thanks to the owl, which flew into the second highest window.

Ginny had thought that Talia forgot about her when she suddenly noticed Hedwig at her window. She found it odd. It has been three weeks without a word. Ginny read the note and turned her head doubting that she read correctly, none the less she read it again:

_**Ginny, **_

_**Please could you open the door?**_

_**Talia **_

Ginny ran down the stairs towards the kitchen, ignoring her brother's colorful language when she almost ran him over. She opened the door and found a head of red hair standing with her back towards the door. As the girl turned around Ginny couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hi Ginny," Talia smiled before being embraced by a very tight hug.

"How did you get here?" Ginny asked. Talia noticed her smell instantly. Just like Hermione Talia was sure she could track it easily as a fox.

"Ginny what in –" Mrs. Weasley asked but then saw who was at the door. "Dear girl, how did you get here?"

The cycle continued with every Weasley present with Talia just smiling at them. Once she was seated in the living room when she finally answered the question.

"I walked," the Weasleys laughed, but then realized Talia wasn't laughing with them.

"You are serious aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked shaking her head, "Merlin's beard Talia why did you walk all the way here?"

"It gave me time to think Mrs. Weasley." Talia said only then realizing her foolishness. "That and I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Since we walk out of Hogwarts after the term ends in our first year the ministry traces us and I wanted to be isolated from the wizarding world for a bit after –" Talia left that part open.

"Well we're glad you're here Talia, would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Thank you ma'am, but I ate in the town before coming here. I didn't want to impose." And it was true. Talia used her last muggle money to have her most filling meal the entire journey.

"You can sleep in Ginny's room. Did you at least get your Hogwarts letter dear?"

"Yes ma'am, just after Prof. Dumbledore found the latest defense teacher. I don't know who it is but most of the books are Lockhart's. I'm just glad that I bought myself a set last year, even if I never got to read it."

"Well then off you go, just look at the time." Mrs. Weasley shuffled her children up the stairs, but kept a hand on Talia's shoulder. "I just wanted to personally thank you for the Lockhart collection dear, it was a very thoughtful gift, and it'll help Ginny as well this year."

"Mrs. Weasley, I want you to keep the books." Talia fiddled in her bag. "I bought a set of the Lockhart book for Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny."

"Please dear, we can't accept that." Talia knew this was going to happen and she prepared for it.

"It isn't charity Mrs. Weasley. It's me helping out my friends. Think of it as borrowing them my books for a year or two or I'll burn them." Talia watched Mrs. Weasley's eyes stretch, but she accepted the books and made Talia promise not to burn them.

As Talia walked up the stairs she gave a fox-like grin. She knocked on the door of the room she saw Hedwig fly to. Ginny opened the door and Talia saw the twins smirk at her while they made the cot for Talia.

"We heard the little exchange downstairs," Fred started.

"And we wanted to thank you personally." George continued.

"By not pranking your cot, right boys?" Ginny finished folding her arms. The twins smiled. "You see Fred and George are in the room just above the kitchen, the best place for mum to keep an eye on them."

"It was nothing. The Lockhart books are expensive and I saw that it was written on every year's lists." Talia said around a yawn. The twins bid them good night and went down to their own beds. Talia fell asleep instantly.

The next morning Talia woke with the pleasant smell of bacon. She took a moment to scan her surroundings and smiled into her pillow. She had made it to _The Burrow_ and gave the Weasleys her gift. Suddenly a halo of red hair greeted her.

"Hey sleepy head," Ginny smiled. Talia raised an eyebrow. She knew Ginny also just got up since she was still in her pajamas, "Time to get up unless you want Fred and George to pop in while you're still getting dressed."

That jerked Talia awake and she was dressed in a simple skirt and t-shirt before Ginny could blink properly. Ginny did however notice the scar next to Talia's left nipple contorted by her breast-bump. She also notice something else –

"Why aren't you wearing underwear?" Talia blushed beet red.

"Shh," Talia urged. "I don't like wearing them, they feel uncomfortable over my other scars, Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix them and I only burned the front of my body with Quirrell."

Talia wrote Ginny a long letter and hid it behind their secret code. Talia got the idea after Fred and George showed her the Marauder's Map. It took some research with Hermione's help, but a few weeks she had managed it.

Ginny motioned Talia over and asked her to sit on the floor. Talia's eyes rolled in pleasure as Ginny ran the brush threw her hair. She knew Ginny wouldn't be able to tame her locks, but the sensation was out of this world.

"Now there's the fox we know and love." Fred stood in the door arms folded. George could be heard at Ron's room.

"Not now Fred, kinda relaxing here," Talia said only opening one eye.

"Anyway, mum says breakfast is almost ready." Fred said winking at Talia.

"Okay, you have got to tell me how you knew it was Fred." Ginny was busy braiding some of Talia's hair, she was going to use it to tie Talia's hair into a pony.

"Fred has five freckles above his left eye in the shape of a star. George has the same five freckles under his right eye." Talia said. Ginny made a note to remember that, she usually knew them apart from the way they smiled.

"I usually tell them apart by their smiles. George always smiles to the left and Fred to the right."

Talia was about to return the favor and do Ginny's hair when they were called down. After a stop at the loo they walked into the kitchen. The other Weasleys were already there. Talia sat down next to Ron and Ginny sat down opposite her.

"Morning Weasleys," a voice from the door said. Talia glanced at the balding man and smiled, this must be Mr. Weasley. He sat down at the head of the table and nodded to each of his children, "Ginny, Percy, Fred, Molly, George, Ron –" he stopped when he saw the seventh _Weasley_. "And who are you then, I thought I knew all my children."

"Oh, sorry sir," Talia smiled, "I'm Talia Potter."

"Are you now?" Mr. Weasley took in her appearance. "Wouldn't say it, you look more Weasley, but then so did Lily." Mr. Weasley ruffled Talia's hair. "Welcome to the family Talia _Weasley_."

**Shopping**

They had a decent breakfast filled with a lot of jokes. Apparently the twins were worried about her and wanted to take their father's car to go after her, wherever she was. Talia assured them that she didn't have troubles on their journey, turns out Mr. Weasley wasn't too pleased with Talia helping them out, but after Talia said she was merely borrowing them the books until they didn't need it he begrudgingly agreed.

"Sir, may I buy Ginny's wand?" Talia asked as she sat with him in the shed, he had dragged her in there to explain how the Weasleys worked. Talia understood.

"It would be a birthday gift sir. Ron's wand works for him, but that's only because Charlie was his brother. Ginny will have the exact same problem that Neville has. Neville's wand is fighting him all the way. If Ginny is going to use Mrs. Weasley's wand, it'll do the same."

Talia handed Mr. Weasley a book on wand lore she picked up in Hogsmead. The Weasley patriarch read it and his face dropped a few times. Talia felt awful, but she knew this had to be done.

"Alright, but you'll have to let us do something for you, pay you in some way."

"Allow me to stay here for a month every summer and let me give Ginny my old robes and we have a deal Mr. Weasley."

Talia left with a good heart, Mr. Weasley understood why Talia did what she did, he didn't like most of it, but he accepted her offers. And it helped that she and Ginny looked like twins, apart from their eyes. Ginny could get Mr. Weasley to do almost anything.

When Talia got back in the house, her cloak was draped over her shoulders and she was ushered to the fireplace. Talia knew that it meant that they were going to floo. Talia took out her own floo powder and smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"I live at Hogwarts. Prof. McGonagall gave me a pot of floo powder. I always carry a heap with me." Talia said this as if it was the most natural thing. "It's better than to pay a Knut every time you use the public floo networks."

Mrs. Weasley let Talia step in first, Talia knew that she would end up at Knockturn ally like the last time so she said very clearly _The Leaky Cauldron_. She noticed Mrs. Weasley's slightly cogged head before she vanished into the flames and came out behind Tom the Barman.

"Thank you Mr. Tom," Talia said as the older man kept her from falling. "I don't want to end up in that ally again like at the start of summer."

"You're always welcome to floo in here dear." Tom smiled and pulled her hood over her head. "Best be off then."

Talia nodded and left the bar to go to the wall and into _Diagon Ally_. The wall barely opened when she was pulled into an embrace by Mrs. Weasley. Talia explained about the start of summer. With a warm kiss to her forehead Mrs. Weasley let her go. Talia dragged Ginny of to _Ollivander's_.

Just like the previous year Talia could feel the magic in the air of the shop. She unconsciously held her Holly and Phoenix feather close. Mr. Ollivander peered deep into Ginny's eyes, and then took out a tape measure. It was measuring on its own all around Ginny while Mr. Ollivander walked to take out a few wand boxes.

Twenty minutes in and over a hundred boxes on the table Ginny finally got her wand, a very odd one according to Mr. Ollivander. It was twelve inches, made from Holly, like Talia's, but it had a core of dried mermaid tears, kelpie venom and banshee hair. The wand was made for jinxes, mostly.

"You're poisonous," Talia joked, as she paid the seven Galleons for the wand. She turned to Mr. Ollivander. "Sir is it possible to buy more than one wand? You know just in case yours breaks?"

"It is highly unethical, but you can buy blank shells as long as the core of your original wand is intact. You may also purchase or use an incompatible wand and earn its trust over time." Mr. Ollivander said with a smile.

Talia thought about it and bought two shells and two incompatible wands. The shells were made of holly. The one incompatible wand was fourteen inches, made of willow with a unicorn hair core, the other was a sort of copy of Hermione's wand, only a bit longer, twelve inches, vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. Talia motioned Ginny to keep quiet about this though.

They made their way to Gringott's where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting for them, but not just them Hermione was there too. Mr. Weasley was busy talking to the Grangers.

"We thought we'd wait here while you go into your vault dear. Hermione was also waiting for you." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Can I go with her mum?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley looked at Talia her eyes unreadable. She noticed that Ron wasn't making eye contact just like at breakfast.

"I wouldn't mind, last time it was me and Hagrid, and he's no fun on the carts."

Talia lead the way through the doors and to a free goblin, she produced her key and the goblin called to Griphook again. Talia had a suspicion that every goblin had a designated route they could go. Talia took a few handfuls of each heap and dumped it into her money pouch she then counted off a hundred Galleons which she would exchange for pounds again.

Once outside Mrs. Weasley took them to Flourish and Blotts to get their school books, Ron's first year books were going to Ginny and Fred's second year books (which were in better shape then George's) would go to Ron, some of them anyway.

There Talia felt dread, the place was crowded. Talia was just glad that her scar wasn't on her forehead. Glancing to the sign in front of the shop Talia knew why, Gilderoy Lockhart was signing autographs today. Talia inched into the shop and got her books, minus the Lockhart books which she already had. She wanted to be out of the shop before anything happened. Luck wasn't on her side though.

"Talia Potter?" Lockhart asked as Talia accidentally knocked into him.

"Depends on who is asking." Talia snapped.

"Did you come to purchase my autobiography then?"

"I already have all your books thank you." Talia saw Lockhart's face twist into a smile, a smile that didn't meet his eyes.

"Do you have them here? I could sign them for you." Lockhart said turning Talia around for the camera.

"Sadly I forgot them at home," Lockhart was too wrapped in himself to notice the sarcasm.

"Not to worry not to worry," Lockhart said then turned to the crowd still gripping Talia tightly. "From this year I will embark on a new adventure. For I was chosen as the new _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ teacher at Hogwarts."

Talia notice Ginny fake a swoon before she mimicked gagging. Talia envied the slightly younger girl at that moment. As Lockhart sat down Talia was finally able to escape and join Ginny and Hermione at the door.

They walked to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and Talia bought three sets of first and second year potions ingredients and took out a list of thing she didn't have yet, but read about. Hermione gave her a quizzical look but didn't say anything until they stopped for ice cream.

"Okay, spill it, why did you buy all those potion ingredients you won't need all that." she said.

"Hermione, have you actually seen my potion cabinet? I'm stocking up." Talia rolled her eyes.

"No it has nothing to do with the fact that Ron and Neville borrow from you from time to time." Hermione rolled her eyes too. Talia started laughing.

"I remember you using my potions kit during exams because you used yours up studying."

Ginny laughed with them, she found that these two girls were closer than sisters. She could almost understand why Ron was angry all the time. He met Talia first, but she's closer to Hermione. They continued their shopping until Mrs. Weasley caught up with them and pulled them aside. Before she could berate Talia on buying Ginny's supplies Talia handed her the receipts. They had visited a few second hand shops.

"Mrs. Weasley, I promised Mr. Weasley that the books and Ginny's wand was all I would buy for her, but I really didn't want to be in that shop with Lockhart, neither did Ginny. So I took her to get the rest of her stuff." Mrs. Weasley counted off the money and handed them to Talia.

"Thank you dear, but I noticed that you didn't buy phials or a telescope." Mrs. Weasley looked over the receipts.

"Hermione and I worked together with one telescope the whole of last year, I haven't even touched mine. Ginny can use it. As for the phials, I have forty three sets at Hogwarts in my room. Ginny can give it back to me at the end of the year."

"There is just one last stop to make then, before we go home." Mrs. Weasley said.

They walked down the path to another solid wall. Mrs. Weasley walked straight through the wall like at King's Cross. The three girls followed her silently. However once they walked through the wall Talia wanted to walk out again, only she couldn't, the wall was sealed.

"Welcome to _The Grooming Mermaid_," a smiling witch greeted them. "The only shop, in Diagon Ally, where no wizard can ever enter and no witch can exit until her needs are met."

"Then I guess I'll just go then, I don't _need_ anything violently pink." Talia said and was about to try to escape again when Ginny took her hand.

"Talia dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Arthur and I decided, that should you keep insisting to help like you do, we'll treat you as a daughter, that means getting you proper feminine treatment." Mrs. Weasley turned to the clerk, "Two standard Hogwarts Packages, Miss. Juniper, please."

Talia placed three Galleons on the table, three times the amount needed, and made her way to get out of the shop with the kit. She called over her shoulder. "It's on me this time, Mrs. Weasley." And then she walked into the wall.

Talia, Hermione and Ginny were led into the back room and a healer ran a diagnostic on them. Another witch then took them through a lesson on how their magic would react to their bodily changes. Talia was beat red by the time they could finally exit the shop. Mrs. Weasley smiled a knowing smile.

**Ron's problem**

When they returned to the Burrow, Talia noticed Ron walk up to his room. Before she could follow however she and Ginny was pulled outside. Talia glared at Fred and folded her arms over her chest.

"There comes a time in every twin's live where they need to share something they had hidden." Fred said while looking at Ginny.

"Of course, Fred and I have already blown up that bridge early on." George said then turned to Ginny.

"Now you might ask yourself why we told you this." Fred.

"It's because you two are twins in every way except for birthdays." George.

"I see where this is going," Ginny said. "I already know Talia is an Animagus."

"And I already know Ginny's secret," Talia said. "The one you two want her to spill in front of you."

"Brother dear, it seems like these minxes outsmarted us this time." Fred pretended to cry.

"Looks like we need to find another way of getting the secret." George _there-there'd_ Fred and they walked away.

"Thanks," Ginny said. "I'm not ready to tell anyone else _that_ secret yet."

Truth was she blurted the secret out to Talia when they tested out the mirrors. Talia felt empathy for her _twin_, as the twins called them. The girls made their way back into the house and into Ginny's room. Talia took out her three mirrors and called Hermione's name. The bushy haired girl wanted to spend some time with her parents before term started.

That night once dinner was done Ron darted up to his room, Talia knew then that he was trying to avoid her. She spared a glance at Ginny and politely excused herself. She walked up to Ron's room and gave a loud polite hug.

"What," Ron said opening the door seeing Talia. "Oh it's you."

"Who did you think it was?" Talia folded her arms. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"You have become best mates with Ginny, go to her then." Talia slapped Ron.

"Are you really that thick?" Talia asked. "I'm a girl in case you haven't noticed Ron. Ginny and I sleep in the same room. In Diagon Ally you were busy with Malfoy when I escaped Lockhart. When we got home I was really embarrassed about something that happened in –" Talia couldn't say the name in front of Ron for some reason, "One of the shops. I really couldn't be around boys in general. I was even short with Fred and George when they pulled us outside."

"But you showed your scar to Ginny." Ron feebly tried.

"Take off your shirt Ron." Talia demanded. Confused Ron complied. She pulled out a normal, muggle, sharpie, and drew a lightning shaped line next to his left nipple. "This is where the scar is Ron. Need I remind you again that I'm a girl?"

"What –" Ron turned beet red when he looked at the mirror, the reality dawning on him. He quickly pulled on his shirt. Talia turned around giving him some false privacy, when she saw the book on his bed. The name was unmistaken.

"Ron, I'm going to ask this question slowly or I might lose it. Think carefully before you answer okay?" Talia said in barely more than a whisper. Ron nodded. "Where did you get this diary?"

"In Diagon Ally, it just was there after we left." Ron was confused. "This Riddle bloke is really smart."

"Did anyone handle the books, anyone at all?" Talia was rubbing the scar on her chest through her shirt.

"Well Malfoy's dad picked up the books, but he dropped them instantly." Ron said.

Talia pulled out a parchment, quill and a piece of cloth from her bag. She wrote a letter on the parchment and wrapped the book in the cloth. Tying the two together, Talia called Hedwig who flew into Ron's room.

"What are you doing?" Ron finally asked.

"I don't trust myself to speak now Ron, too angry."

Talia took out her wand and wrote in flaming letters the name on the book in the air and flipped it around for Ron to see: _**Tom Marvolo Riddle**_. Ron nodded, this was quite obvious. Talia waved her wand and the letters began to rearrange itself. It now read: _**I am Lord Voldemort**_.

"Hedwig. Prof. Snape. Please." The owl took off leaving Ron disgusted and curious.

"Why'd you send the book to Snape?" Ron asked. He still didn't trust the potions master.

"Later," Talia said before she walked out the room.

Talia passed every Weasley, all of them tried to stop her. Once she was outside, she ran, reaching the nearby trees Talia shifted into Cracker to increase her speed until she reached the River Otter. Turning back Talia picked up a rock about her weight, and went to lie on the river bed.

The drowning sensation washed over Talia, followed closely by the feeling of water rushing over her lungs. Talia's legs fused together and her feet became fins. Luckily she was wearing only a skirt, the first time she became a mermaid was very painful until her panties snapped. Talia let go of the rock and lay there in the fresh water. She could see the surface clearly and kept extra quiet whenever a Weasley would pass.

That was until Mr. Weasley came home. He just walked up to the river, took off his shoes and walked up to her lifting her out of the water. Mr. Weasley didn't say a word. He just took out his wand and pointed it to Talia. A warm breeze dried Talia's body and the fresh air turned her body back to normal.

"Ginny told me you were upset after seeing Ron." Mr. Weasley said. "I know she can be over dramatic at times, why don't you tell me what happened, did Ron say or do something to you?"

"It wasn't anything Ron did sir." Talia blushed. She was the one who over reacted. "Ron found a diary between his books, a diary that belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I don't think that I quite follow you dear." Mr. Weasley gestured for her to sit. Talia complied.

"Tom Riddle was in Hogwarts years ago. Back then he was tolerable I guess." Talia said then looked at Mr. Weasley. "Tom Riddle became the person who tried to kill me twice now sir, Voldemort."

"Don't say his name." Mr. Weasley said, Talia could tell it was a reflex.

"After term ended and before Prof. Snape went back to his home, he asked me to send him anything I thought was related to Tom Riddle." Talia said.

"Why do you keep calling him Tom Riddle?"

"People don't flinch at the name sir." Talia smiled, "And if I ever meet him again it will annoy him endlessly."

Arthur Weasley wasn't too sure he approved of Talia's plan to annoy a merciless killer, but he couldn't find another fault on Talia's reasoning, besides a name like Tom Riddle is hardly as threatening as Voldemort. Mr. Weasley led Talia back to the house.

**Hogwarts**

Talia woke the day before departing to Hogwarts to a tiny jumping thing on her guest bed. At first Talia thought it was an over grown garden gnome, but this thing didn't look like a potato. Talia glared at the little thing.

"Who are you?" Talia snapped.

"My name is Dobby, Miss. Dobby the house elf." Dobby bowed low towards Talia.

"Why are you here Dobby, I know that the Weasleys don't have a house elf and I know all the elves at Hogwarts." Talia said pulling her blanket with her as she sat up.

"Dobby is here to warn you, Miss." Dobby looked around as if someone could hear him. "There is a plot to make things most terrible happen at Hogwarts."

"If you mean Tom Riddle's diary Dobby, it is safely hidden in Prof. Snape's office. He told me this himself."

"It is only a delay. Miss Talia Potter must promise Dobby that she will not go back to Hogwarts."

"Where should I go Dobby? I'm currently at the Weasley's house. I can't stay here while the Weasleys go to Hogwarts." Dobby started to shiver clearly he's been called.

"Promise Dobby Miss."

"I promise that I _will_ go _home_ Dobby." Talia said. She had a feeling that Dobby knew what that meant.

Talia woke Ginny and together they packed Ginny's stuff in her trunk. Talia took out her first year spell book until she found the spell she needed. She pointed it out to Ginny who smiled.

"_Reducio_," Ginny whispered and pointed her wand at her trunk it shrunk down to the size of an eraser. Talia had helped Ginny with a lot of the first year spells while she read through the second year books.

Talia placed Ginny's trunk in her bag. Every time, during the day, when Ginny thought about something she would give it to Talia who put it in her bag. By the end of the day there was little of Ginny's stuff left.

Talia couldn't sleep that night. She knew that Dobby would try something. She kept him secret from the Weasleys though. At around two in the morning Talia couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She took out her mirror set and called for Prof. McGonagall.

"Talia you know what time it is right?" McGonagall was halfway between amused and irritated.

"Dobby the house elf woke me up yesterday ma'am. I think he's going to try and stop the Weasleys and me from going to Hogwarts. Is it okay if I floo them over to my room?"

"It may not be advisable to floo them all Talia. Why don't you and the youngest Weasley come over the floo network? If the Weasleys are stuck on platforms nine and ten, then other arrangements can be made." McGonagall said then added, "If that is okay with you Molly?"

"Thank you Minerva," Talia jumped when she heard Mrs. Weasley behind her. Mrs. Weasley then went to wake Ginny up.

"You have kept this quiet. I feel it is best if you proceed in doing it. You can tell Miss Weasley you wanted to show her your room or something." McGonagall supplied.

"Or I can say I forgot to bring my old robes to the Burrow, because I kind of did. I only have the ones I bought this year." Talia smiled sheepishly, "Thank you ma'am."

Within the next few minutes Ginny was awake and curious. She was still dressed in her pajamas when she saw Talia poking the floo fire. She turned to her mother looking a bit sad.

"Isn't Talia going to ride with me on the train mum?" she was close to tears. Mrs. Weasley turned to Talia.

"It's kind of embarrassing," Talia said rubbing behind her ear. "You see I wanted to make sure my old robes were clean when I realized I didn't bring them. Your mum said that we can go to Hogwarts and get them, and meet the others at the station with Hagrid."

"But I was looking forward to –" Ginny just realized what Talia said. "Am I going with you?"

"My room is called _The Den_." Talia took out her floo powder and held it for Ginny.

When Ginny vanished in the emerald flames, Talia turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll floo call once we're safe in my room Mrs. Weasley. I'll make sure that Ginny is at the feast to get sorted. I just hope I'm wrong about Dobby." Mrs. Weasley gave Talia a big hug.

"We'll see you at Christmas. Please try and stay out of trouble won't you?"

Talia wiped a tear then went into the chimney. The green flames took her all the way into her room at Hogwarts. After telling Mrs. Weasley that they were safe, Talia called one of the Hogwarts elves and asked her to ensure that they woke up the later that morning. Not that it was necessary. Ginny hardly lay down, when she was up again.

"I can't sleep anymore." She declared.

"I remember the feeling." Talia added then held the door open for Ginny. "Let me show you my favorite places."

For the next few hours Ginny was led through most of Hogwarts starting with the come-and-go, _Room of Requirement_. Talia told Ginny that she only explored about a tenth of the room. Walking through the isles she heard it, a feint whisper, almost a hiss. Talia turned to Ginny who nodded.

"Parseltongue," Ginny said with a shiver.

"It's coming from this," Talia picked up a diadem. "I don't think that Rowena Ravenclaw was a parselmouth." Ginny shook her head.

Talia placed the jewel encrusted, raven shaped diadem in her bag. Not surprisingly it ended up next to the ring she picked up in that one town that didn't appear on any map, Little Hangleton.

The next stop on their journey, Talia took Ginny to all the class rooms, that way she wouldn't get lost and know the fastest way to get there. Talia showed Ginny the locations of all the Common Rooms, just in case she doesn't make Gryffindor.

Talia was busy introducing Ginny to the teachers in the Great Hall when McGonagall pulled Talia aside. It turned out that there was a sleeping charm on The Burrow. At five minutes to eleven, the barrier between muggle London and platform nine and three quarters closed. Ron had crashed into the wall after the twins and Percy entered. Ron would arrive via Port Key, the floo network was experiencing – difficulties.

The girls went up to Talia's room and got ready for when the train would arrive. Talia changed the name tags on her old robes to Ginny's name. Then they went down to the entrance hall and placed their trunks at the door, before going down to Hagrid's for a visit.

"So what happened to Fluffy?" Talia asked.

"Exactly where he was b'fore I lend him ter Dumbledore an' I won' tell yeh. Knowin' yeh, yeh will be seekin' him out." Talia knew Hagrid was joking.

"Did you know Norbert was a female?" Ginny asked. Hagrid blinked.

"I didn' know tha'." Hagrid confessed.

Ron arrived just moments before they went out to Hogsmead station. Dumbledore couldn't get a port key to work so he sent an elf to fetch Ron and his luggage. Ron looked sick and was taken to the Hospital Wing.

As the train arrived Talia told Ginny that they'll meet in the castle and that she's sit with her no mater what house she was sorted in. After that Talia left with Hermione and Neville. She bowed at the Thestrals and got in. Hermione gave her an odd look, but didn't ask the question just yet.

As they entered the castle Talia noticed that the first years just made it to the boats, realizing that the previous year the other students didn't really wait that long. She also noticed that her trunk was gone, but not Ginny's.

Talia sat in idle patients to see the first years come in that she zoned out. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she snapped out of it. Hermione giggled behind her hand before giving her the password: _wattlebird_.

Ginny was anxious as she stood with the other first years. She recognized a few from events she attended with her family, but in all there weren't that many first years. Taking a deep breath, Ginny reminded herself that she was wearing Talia's robes and it would be unbecoming if she was scared.

McGonagall came back and asked them to follow her. Ginny stood next to Luna who, as always, where zoned out. Ginny on the other hand gazed across the hall. Talia was sitting with her back to the table clearly ready to go to any table Ginny was on.

The sorting hat sang an odd song, terribly off key, Ginny didn't listen to it. When it finished McGonagall started calling the names. Luna went to Ravenclaw, an odd choice but not unexpected. There were two boys in Gryffindor, but when her name was called she realized there were no girls.

"What an odd mind." A whisper said in Ginny's ear. Clearly this was the hat. "But then you are no stranger to oddities are you? The first of your line to commune with snakes and the second that could charm a dragon, your brother was just as difficult to place, so I'll offer you the choice."

"Gryffindor please," Ginny thought, "It's just that I've notice that there are no girls in Gryffindor this year."

"Very perspective and yes I have not seen any qualities worthy of Gryffindor in any of the girls I sorted this year. Perhaps it is because you hold such an abundance of every house. Welcome, Miss. Weasley to – GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny walked down the isle and sat down next to Talia. She looked up and down the table and realized that Ron wasn't there. Ginny smiled at the headmaster's _choice_ words and filled her plate with a nibble of all the food she was able to reach.

After the meal and dessert they were lead to the Common Room by Percy. Ginny rolled her eyes, Talia showed her the fastest way up and this was clearly the long way. When Ginny reached the dorm she smiled when she saw Talia waiting for her next to her dorm.

"This door is locked, since you are the only girl in your year your bed has been moved to the second year girl's dorm." Talia said and pointed to the door opposite them.

"Are you sure that wasn't just you?" Ginny bumped her hip against Talia who bumped back.

"It's not easy to convince Prof. McGonagall that you'd be lonely, but Hermione and I managed."

Talia lead Ginny inside and introduced her to the others, they then made their way down stairs with Hermione to wait for Ron. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. Talia was busy entertaining the Fat Lady to prevent her from visiting her friend in the second floor.

They entered the Common Room did a little catch-up, Talia told them about Dobby and that she suspected the elf was responsible for Ron missing the train. Talia figured since Ron was the one locked from the platform he had the right to know. Talia however didn't tell them that the reason she and Ginny was at Hogwarts already was because of that. She held true to her word that she wanted to give Ginny her uniform.

**Lock your heart**

The next morning when they got their schedules, Talia got a rude awakening. Hermione was busy doodling hearts around all Lockhart's classes. Throughout the previous year Talia was convinced that Hermione was different, like her. Talia's heart sank a little.

"Double Herbology with Hufflepuff." Talia read from her schedule.

Bidding Ginny a good day, Talia left with Ron and Hermione to the green houses. Sprout was already waiting for them and with her was the Gilderoy Lockhart. Talia rolled her eyes. This pretty boy wasn't fooling anyone. Before Lockhart could say another word they were led into Green House three.

"Today we're going to be repotting Mandrakes." Talia piped up, she loved magical plants even if they didn't like her. "Who can tell me the properties of Mandrake – yes Miss. Granger?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," Hermione smiled, "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent take ten points for Gryffindor." Prof. Sprout was back to her bubbly self. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Talia shot her hand up before Hermione could, again.

"The Mandrake's cry is fatal to all those who hear it, however a sapling's cries can still knock you out, but not kill you." Talia smiled. She earned fifteen points for adding the part of the saplings.

Sprout told every one to get a pair of earmuffs. Talia laughed as the boys fought for a pair that wasn't pink. She pulled two pairs out of her bag and handed one to Hermione. Ron had somehow managed to get a yellow pair. Talia guessed that she could've told him about the ones she had, the enchanted ones for her extra keen ears.

Sprout showed them how to repot the mandrakes and set them working in teams. Talia, Ron, Hermione and Neville were grouped together. They had some fun repotting the mandrakes and Neville seemed to understand why Talia had trouble with plants. Neville obviously didn't know about her relatives and how she used to take out her frustration on ordinary plants.

After a sweaty morning they all rushed back up to the castle for a quick wash, before the Gryffindors went to Transfiguration. As always the class was hard, but Talia liked it. Today was no exception. They had to turn beetles into buttons. Ron was particularly agitated and ended up breaking his wand.

Talia cursed under her breath, she'll never go back on a promise and she promised Mrs. Weasley that she won't interfere with anyone but Ginny's supplies. That was kind of accepted by the entire family. She would floo-call Mrs. Weasley to offer one of her incompatible wand for Ron to use while he doesn't have one.

The bell rang telling them that it was lunch time. Talia excused herself at the great hall and went up to her room. Once there she was not surprised to see Ginny, the girl looked interested in the library Talia was beginning to build, just like Hermione did. Connecting with the Burrow Talia stuck her head into the green flames. Luckily Mrs. Weasley was knitting in the living room.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Talia said, getting the older witch's attention.

"Talia?" Mrs. Weasley asked confused.

"This is going to sound a bit odd, but may I lend Ron one of my spare wands? He's kind of broke in transfiguration."

"Why do you have a spare wand dear?" Clearly no other witch or wizard thought about this before.

"Well I wanted to practice using spells with wands that didn't quite suit me, that way when I do the spells with my own wand they work out better." That was only half true.

"Well we will save up some money to get Ron a wand when he gets home. In the meantime he may use your wand if you are willing to part with it."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, if I wasn't just a head in a flame I would've hugged you."

They bid their goodbyes and Talia made her way into her room to take get the wands for Ron. She wasn't sure if the vine wood would fit him but took it anyway. She made herself and Ginny sandwiches before they went down to the great hall to find Ron and Hermione. The two were just leaving when Talia and Ginny arrived.

"Here," Talia pushed the willow wand into Ron's hands. She didn't think there would be a reaction.

"Merlin's beard Talia," Ron stopped to correct himself. "Sorry I know you hate that line, but where did you get this wand?"

"I bought two incompatible wands actually, one with dragon heartstring one with unicorn hair to practice spells with." Talia shrugged. "Guess this wand was actually made for you. I'll buy a new one next time I'm in Diagon Ally."

"But why give it to me?"

"Seriously Ron, do you think that spellotape would fix your wand? It is _snapped in half_!

They made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lockhart was already waiting for them and Talia could've sworn his outfit changed between Herbology and now. She shivered the thought down and tried to make her way to the back of the class. Lockhart however wouldn't have that so Talia ended up in the front of the room.

Talia was desperately trying to build a wall between Lockhart and herself using his completed works as the bricks. Once everyone was in the class and seated he stood from his desk and took the topmost book from Talia's pile: _Travels with Trolls_.

"Me," he stated. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

"Really?" Talia couldn't hide her sarcasm anymore, "But it is such a charming smile."

"I know but alas –" Talia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, how thick can you get?

They were given a quiz. If Talia wasn't such a keen learner she would've filled the test with sarcasm. Unfortunately she did read the books and remembered far more that she dared to it ranged from: _**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**_ That was in _Year with the Yeti_, it is lilac to: _**When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be**_**?** That is revealed in _Wonderings with Werewolves_, well the ideal gift anyway.26 January, and his ideal gift would be peace between muggles and magic folk, although he would indulge in a bottle of _Ogden's Old Firewhiskey_. Yet Talia forgot that his secret ambition, Hermione however didn't and got full marks for the test earning Gryffindor ten points. Talia had three questions wrong but still earned eight points.

Finally Lockhart got down to business. He took a covered cage from behind his desk and placed it on his table. He made a speech on how they would face their fears in his class. However when he removed the cover it was a gang of Cornish Pixies, Talia had a feeling that only Lockhart found them terrifying.

"L-let's see w-what you m-make of t-them," Lockhart said his stutter hardly noticed and after the pixies pulled Neville into the air by his ears Lockhart took out his wand and pointed it at the electric blue creatures and bellowed. "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

Talia really rolled her eyes this time as the spell had no effect because Lockhart didn't believe the words leaving his own mouth. The class left as soon as the bell rang, Talia wasn't that lucky. Lockhart ran to his office and left them to take care of the mess. Talia pulled out her wand. Hermione was in shock because Lockhart was a fraud.

"_Codladh!_" Talia shouted making everything in the air sleepy, unfortunately that included Neville, the pixies returned to their cage to sleep. Talia turned to Neville and used the levitating charm to bring him back to the ground and wake him up.

**Warnings**

Over the next few days Talia went out of her way to avoid Lockhart and her new follower, Colin Creevey. The muggle-born boy was easily exited and once almost followed Talia into Myrtle's Bathroom. Luckily the ghost girl was always alarmed. Death only strengthened her resolve. She told Talia about how she died looking at a pair of huge yellow eyes.

On Saturday Talia was planning on having tea with Hagrid along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. However she shouldn't have made plans since she was woken by Katie Bell rather early, too early.

"Ollie is wants us awake so that we can go practice," she said around a yawn. "Best seeker or not you're coming with me."

"Not before I go to the loo." Talia glared at Katie.

"Hurry up!" she shrugged and left.

Talia was busy applying her glamour charm when Ginny walked into the room. After a quick exchange Ginny got ready and walked down to the Common Room with Talia. Wood wanted to protest, but the Weasley twins vouched that Ginny wasn't a spy and she was allowed to accompany them to the Quidditch pitch.

Talia looked at the diagrams wood had drawn up and nodded, she finally got it, Wood was insane and the pretty lines where his release. Ginny sat next to Talia looking just as tired as the rest of them, but for some reason she couldn't sleep if Talia was awake. Talia began to doodle to stay awake. Wood saw that and nodded his head after he saw what Talia drew. It was a picture of Ginny in one of the American cheerleader outfits she saw on the telly that one time the Dursleys forgot it on.

"Maybe if you gave it a Quidditch uniform and maybe a lion's head – yes that could work." The team was confused right about now. Wood picked up on that. "What?"

"You went into strategy mode leaving the rest of us outside." Alicia Spinnet said for the team.

"Well Talia just gave me an idea. Since – Ginny," he glanced at the other red head who nodded. "Insist on being part of this team, she'll be a part of it, just not up on the brooms."

"Huh?" Fred and George said in unison.

"Well Ireland has Leprechauns, and Bulgaria has Veela as mascots, why don't we?" Wood said.

"Lion head and Quidditch robes?" George said thinking deeply.

"No!" all the girls shouted.

"I don't want to hide my face." Ginny said after her brothers stopped laughing at Wood.

After a few more minutes it was decided. Ginny would be a part of the team as a mascot, but she won't cover her face. A tail and golden skin against the scarlet uniform she and Talia would pick out a bit later.

After some more time revising, read ignoring, Wood's speech they finally made it out onto the field only to come face to face with the silver and green robes of Slytherin. Wood was fuming even when he read the letter by Snape. Turns out Malfoy bought his way onto the team by giving them all a Nimbus Two-thousand-and-one. Talia stayed to the back with Ginny, keeping out of trouble.

"Well at least none of the Gryffindors had to buy their way in." Talia recognized the voice of Hermione.

"No one asked you, you filthy little mudblood." Draco sneered.

Talia had her wand out seconds later along with Ginny they performed the same spell aiming at Draco: _Raka Lentaa_. Seconds later green bats flew out of his nose and attacked him. Unfortunately it was in front of witnesses, unwanted witnesses.

"Detention Miss. Potter, Miss. Weasley and ten points each from Gryffindor." McGonagall said her anger barely contained. "As for you Mr. Malfoy, using such language is fowl and unforgiving. Fifty points from Slytherin, take the hex as a just punishment."

Talia snickered when she saw that Draco's face had been scratched. McGonagall's lips twitched showing that she might be didn't approve of the method, but appreciated the result. McGonagall turned to Wood and gave him a piece of parchment, a schedule for when it they could use the Quidditch pitch. Turns out they could do so the next day.

"Where's Ron?" Talia asked trying and failing to see the other red-head.

"Breakfast probably." Ginny mocked, but then covered her mouth when Hermione nodded.

The three girls went down to Hagrid's hut instead. Talia hasn't visited with the large man this year yet. Talia and Ginny was talking so vividly that they didn't notice Lockhart exit Hagrid's hut. It was too late to duck away so she switched to a polite nod.

"Talia Potter, what are you doing here?" Lockhart asked surprised, he had just offered Hagrid a signed book.

"Coming to see Hagrid," Talia smiled.

"Poor fellow, he does seem lonely at times." Lockhart had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Are you ever lonely, being on the road as much as you are?"

Lockhart ruffled her hair without saying a word and walked up to the castle. Talia felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. It came from Hermione.

"I thought you didn't like Prof. Lockhart!" she all but screamed.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I can't be politely sarcastic." Ginny snorted at this before falling over and actually laughing.

"Hermione," Ginny said when she regained composure. "I can honestly say that Talia has no crush on any of the male teachers in this school, not even that pretty boy."

Hagrid added his two cent when he poured the girls a goblet of tea each. Hermione concluded that none of the teachers liked Lockhart very much, she couldn't understand why, he was charming and attractive.

When the girls went up to the castle for lunch Talia got a bit of a surprise. She already knew that there was a notice board in the teacher's lounge that told the others about detentions and so on. And Lockhart was just talking to McGonagall when he motioned Talia and Ginny over.

"I just found out that you girls had a detention coming up, I thought it courteous to ask Minnie here if she'd mind if I supervised the pair of you." Talia shot McGonagall a surprised look. The woman looked like she was sucking on a lemon. "Be in my office at three, we'll find you something to do."

When Lockhart was out of sight Talia and Ginny turned to their head of house, she smiled and said in a sad voice:

"Well technically a student isn't supposed to enjoy detention –"

When Talia and Ginny made their way to Lockhart's office, Talia noted that Tracey Davis, the Slytherin girl Talia sort of got along with, rushing down an opposite hall a book clenched in her hand. Talia found the behavior a bit odd but thought that maybe it was an overdue library book.

Talia found out one thing about Lockhart, he answered his own fan mail. He had set Talia and Ginny to work addressing the envelopes. He made it his mission to read them all out loud. By eight that night Talia was certain she was going mad. And the sudden voice she heard wasn't helping either.

"_**Come – Come to me – Let me rip you – Let me tear you – Let me kill you."**_

Talia looked to Ginny who nodded. That was definitely a snake. The girls were excused and when Talia stood up she noticed something, the cramps in her stomach wasn't caused by hunger.

"Prof. Lockhart, I spilled some ink on my chair when I packed my stuff away, may I vanish it please?" Talia asked, she didn't want to unnecessary break the rules.

"Oh sure go ahead, you have nothing to fear about using magic in my class outside of class." He hardly looked up.

Talia took her wand and swiped it across the chair and whispered: _Liquesco_, she didn't want Lockhart to realize that the incantation was for biological material, not that she felt like she had to bother. When they left they hit a crossroad, the dorms, the Hospital Wing or the Great Hall. The Hospital Wing was closest.

"You spilled _ink_?" Ginny teased as they walked down the hall.

"Well it was better then saying I started _that_ in front of him, he would probably wanted to check." Talia shivered at the thought.

After speaking with Madam Pomfrey and drinking the potion for the cramps, they went back to the common room. Once there the place was buzzing with talk about some kind of message on the wall outside Myrtle's bathroom.

"Mrs. Norris has also been petrified." Hermione informed them. "Do you have any mandrake root in your stores?"

Talia concentrated, her glasses appeared again only this time it had a distinctive green frame. Her normal reading glasses' frames is onyx while her _map_ frames is silver. Talia's eyes moved up and down the list only she could see in the glasses.

"I don't have any Mandrake root." Talia said then shifted her eyes sideways, "It seems like every time I went to Diagon Ally, Slug & Jiggers were out of mandrake root. Since I never had any." Talia's green glasses vanished.

"So we need to wait for the ones in green house three to mature, Prof. Snape also doesn't have any." Hermione sighed. She told McGonagall that she'll ask Talia.

**A Bludger Approaches **

October brought about a fair bit of troubles. Firstly Madam Pomfrey had her hands full with sick staff and student. Talia unfortunately were among them. When she took the Pepper-up Potion her ears started spewing smoke. She didn't enjoy the comments made by the twins about her hair being on fire, but she endured it. Maybe she could use it later.

Sir Nicholas invited Talia to his Death Day party, but she declined. She went through issues of _The Daily Prophet_ of the time around her birth and her parent's deaths. She found that they had been killed on Halloween and she wanted to morn them. Sir Nicholas understood and extended the invite to whenever she felt up to it.

Around the middle of October Talia finally found out why so many people had been avoiding her. They thought that she was the heir of Slytherin. Talia didn't really care about that, the friends who mattered knew she wasn't. Talia avoided telling Ron why she and Ginny weren't at the feast that night. Talia really didn't want to tell Ron about _that_. He wasn't a girl.

It also seemed like Hermione was avoiding her, but Talia wrote it off to her being too busy with reading. Talia was getting annoyed with Ron constant nagging on why Hermione was avoiding them. That was until they walked into Binns's class and sat down. He was drawling on when a look of surprise suddenly washed over his face. Talia looked next to her and noticed that Hermione's hand was up.

"Miss – eh –" Prof. Binns finally asked.

"Granger sir," Hermione said, "I was wondering if you could tell us about _The Chamber of Secrets_?"

There was a bit of an argument that Hermione finally won.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago – the precise date is uncertain – by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students ad mitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Mug gle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Se crets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Natu rally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air.

"Sir – what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuf fling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus Finnegan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else _would_ be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and head mistresses haven't found the thing –"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it –"

"Just because a wizard _doesn't_ use Dark Magic doesn't mean he _can't,_ Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore –"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumble dore couldn't –" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built as much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to _history,_ to solid, believable, verifi able_ fact_!"

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.

After class Talia had her suspicions, but she needed to make sure. Just before dinner she got her answer even before asking it. Snape was waiting and he called her one side while her friends, save Ginny, went into the Great Hall.

"Miss Potter," Snape said in barely a whisper. "It has come to my attention that the students believe you to be the Heir of Slytherin. Therefore I need to ask you, did you remove Tom Riddle's diary from my office?"

"Sir," Talia was shocked, "I haven't been near your office this year yet, except for Potions Class, but I haven't been in it sir."

"Thank you Miss. Potter, if you – see someone with the diary – do let me know won't you?" Snape didn't wait for her reply. A simple look at Ginny told her that the girl wouldn't tell a soul.

They entered the Great Hall and Talia sat down next to her friends at the end of the table. A sudden flash in her eyes made her jerk backwards and then another flash when she was on the ground. She noticed her knickers were exposed and moved to cover it. She really needed to ask McGonagall about the charm she used last year to obstruct the _view_. She looked around and saw a small boy being berated by Ginny.

"Colin was it?" Talia asked as she stood up. "You will destroy those last two pictures you took and every copy of it." Talia's eyes shifted venomously green, it seemed to get the point across. "If you really want photos why don't you do it at the Quidditch game in November instead of now with my knickers?"

Colin seemed to pipe up and was dashing down the hall. Talia turned to Ginny who shook her head. Talia smiled, the silent answer was all they needed. As Talia sat back down she noticed Hermione looking at her intently.

"What, I can't have pictures of my knickers out there." Talia whispered to avoid Lockhart overhearing.

"It's not that," Hermione blushed, "I was wondering if you have any books on the founders of Hogwarts, maybe there's a cryptic message that Salazar Slytherin left.

"Nothing," Talia's green glasses appeared and disappeared again. "I have my course books and a few advance spell and potion books. Oh and _Hogwarts, a History_, but nothing on the founders themselves." Hermione nodded. Talia wasn't that into background reading.

"If only we knew where the chamber was." Hermione sighed.

"No rather if we knew what was inside. You can't just plunge into something with out having an idea what you're facing." Talia smiled.

"What about last year?" Hermione asked, "We didn't know what we would be facing."

"In a way we did, Hagrid told us who the teachers protecting the stone were. We had a vague idea, but still an idea."

"Are you telling me you know where the chamber is?" Talia only winked in reply.

Time passed rather quickly trying to figure out who opened the Chamber and what could be inside. On the morning of the Quidditch match Ron, of all people, suggested they try to sneak into the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy if he was the heir. Hermione came up with a scheme to get a six year book by getting Lockhart to sign the permission slip.

"Why do you need a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_?" Talia asked.

"Well I read about a potion that can turn you temporary into someone else."

"The _Polyjuice Potion_?" Talia asked again.

"Yes, now if we can only get –"

"I have a few phials in my room," Talia interrupted. "I brewed it last year, that's why I bought more lace wing flies and boomslang skin."

"But –" Hermione started

"The _Polyjuice Potion_, if properly preserved, can last for years, and every month it's not used, it adds an hour to the transformation, as it is now we can probably stay, as whoever, for seven hours give or take. It's also rumored to taste differently depending on the host." Talia bit her lower lip. "I tested it twice this summer with one of your hairs Hermione and it tasted like toffee that fell in mud. And one of Ron's hairs it tasted like grass."

"Do I want to know why you wanted to turn into my brother?" Ginny teased.

"I just missed my friends okay!" Talia exclaimed. Ginny knew that Talia felt nothing for her brother, but friendship.

Talia left to get dressed in her Quidditch robes when Ginny hooked arms with her.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Ginny asked as they reached Talia's room. They wanted to keep Ginny's outfit a secret even from the team.

"I can't tell her, it would be so awkward." Talia said as she got undressed. She took placed her wand next to her on the table as she went to get her Quidditch robes and Ginny's outfit, "Bed only." Talia said as the clothes she dropped circled from the cupboard back to the bed.

"I can't tell her, it would be so awkward." Talia said as she got undressed. She took placed her wand next to her on the table as she went to get her Quidditch robes and Ginny's outfit, "Bed only." Talia said as the clothes she dropped circled from the cupboard back to the bed.

"I wish my room did that." Ginny said taking her outfit from Talia, "Thanks."

"It's a basic charm." Talia smiled as she pulled on her robes. "Just like this one: _Accio_." A small phial of potion flew their way from the kitchen. Ginny caught it.

"So this is the potion that would turn my body gold?" Ginny asked taking the stopper out and smelling it.

"The _Honey Glow Potion_," Talia smiled, "I believe Fred and George used a similar one on their _Weasley hair_ Sweets. Ready?"

"Still a bit nervous," Ginny confessed, "I never really had my ears on top of my head or a tail."

"_Mutare ut leaena!_" Talia whispered and soon two ears sprouted on top of Ginny's head and a tail through the hole in her skirt.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked.

"Beautiful," Talia whispered then handed Ginny a hooded cloak.

"Like Hermione?" Ginny teased then ran from the room Talia soon followed behind her.

The speech Ollie gave wasn't very inspiring. Ginny tuned most of it out, something about brooms and heart. She follows the others out into the sun she glanced up. Three thirds of the crowd was cheering. Her heart swelled as she dropped the cloak. The Gryffindor team was surprised that is for sure. Apart from the ears and tail, Ginny wore a scarlet and gold trimmed tank top, a skater skirt, a pair of flat boots and gloves with clawed fingers. She smiled and waved to the crowd.

Talia smiled as the crowd got behind Ginny like she knew they would. She mounted her broom and waited for the whistle. As soon as the whistle blew Talia had to instantly dodge a Bludger. The fourth time the same Bludger came her way Talia knew there was something wrong with it. And she can only do an aerial ballet so long before she lost her focus.

Something gold caught her attention when she turned to glare at Malfoy. The prick definitely bought his way in because he didn't hear or see the snitch next to him. Talia smirked as she sped towards him she reached out making Draco frantically search all around him. Unfortunately Talia didn't see the Bludger and it hit her arm, hard. Winching she pulled her broken arm in and dove after the Snitch.

Draco finally caught on, but it was too late. Talia had already caught the Snitch and jumped off her broom to dance around the Bludger trying to maim her. Ginny rushed onto the field and threw Talia's wand to her. Talia aimed it at the Bludger and shouted: _Bombarda_!

Sure the spell was over kill but the Bludger did just break her arm. Talia pulled the Snitch she pushed into her pocket out and held it high. The rest of the team came to hug her when she pushed them away and then she saw him and this time she couldn't escape.

"Let me mend your arm," Lockhart smile showing all his teeth.

"I prefer it broken thank you." Talia turned around.

"Girl doesn't know what she's talking about." Lockhart smiled, "_Brakium Emendo_."

"What the hell!" Talia screamed at Lockhart. "There are more to spells then knowing the incantation and pointing your wand!"

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." Ginny pulled Talia away, Talia's de-boned arm dangling next to her.

"I swear that bastard was thinking about, _Ossio Dispersimus_," Talia fumed once they were out of earshot. "I don't care anymore. That man is not a teacher's arse."

As they reached the hospital wing Talia told Madam Pomfrey what happened and that she was caught off guard when Lockhart ushered the spell. Madam Pomfrey cursed under her breath and went down to her store to get a bottle of _Skele-Gro_.

"Anyone can make that mistake," Hermione said as Talia recounted the encounter.

"You can't be serious," Talia said looking at Hermione skeptically. "The guy de-boned my arm trying to do a show. A simple _Episkey_ may not have done the job, but _Disrumpam et Retro_ would've. In fact I would've asked you to do it Hermione, but now I can't join the celebration, all because of him."

Hermione was speechless. Once all her friends left Talia took out the only book she had with her, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_, and began to read. It wasn't until she reached the actual beasts that her eyes stretched. There in a first year book lay the answer to all their questions about the monster in the chamber:

_**The first recorded Basilisk was bred by Herpo the Foul, a Greek Dark wizard and Parselmouth, who discovered after much experimentation that a chicken egg hatched beneath a toad would produce a gigantic serpent possessed of extraordinary dangerous powers.**_

_**The Basilisk is a brilliant green serpent that may reach up to fifty feet in length. The male has a scarlet plume upon its head. It has exceptionally venomous fangs but its most dangerous means of attack is the gaze of its large yellow eyes…**_

Talia stopped reading there when Dobby suddenly appeared on her bed. She instantly knew the Bludger was his.

"Talia Potter came back to school." Dobby said.

"No Dobby, I came home. My house is on the seventh floor." Talia countered.

"Dobby thought that Talia Potter wouldn't come back when she missed the train."

"Lucky me that I arrived the night before because I forgot something." Talia smirked. "Dobby, don't try to save me, I beg you. Every time you try to save me I get hurt."

Dobby left with a confused look on his face. Talia knew she hit a nerve. She didn't want to go there, but it was necessary. And then the hospital wing flew open. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore walked in carrying someone under a sheet. They were very worried and didn't notice Talia listening to them

"Albus," McGonagall said, "this can't go on, surely you should know that if there is a first human victim more will follow."

"I know that, and I'm raking the restricted section in search of what could be in the chamber, Minerva."

"A Basilisk, sir." Talia couldn't help blurt out.

"A Basilisk?" Snape asked, "How can you possibly know that?"

"I just read it in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_." Talia held up the book. "Everyone knows that Slytherin was a Parselmouth like me," _and Ginny,_ "So was Tom Riddle. The question is who else in the school can speak to snakes?"

"Thank you Talia, but you shouldn't really eavesdrop on adults." Dumbledore said. "Do you mind if I let you sleep now?"

"But –" Talia only saw black after that. She wanted to tell them where the entrance was but now she wouldn't.

**Tom Riddle**

Talia was released the next day with a sling on her arm and made her way towards the Great Hall for breakfast when she thought she'd rather take a detour to Myrtle's Bathroom. It wouldn't hurt to ask the girl if she heard more of the made up language, as she called it.

"Watch it – oh it's you. Hello Potter." Tracey had just left Myrtle's Bathroom when the two bumped into one another.

"Hey Davis," Talia greeted, "Is Myrtle in there I wanted to ask her something. Come to think of it, I'd also like to ask you something."

"Myrtle will be back soon I heard her in the pipes, what did you want to ask me?" Tracey folded her arms then smiled. "I hope it's not for a date, you're too short for me."

"No it's not that," Talia blushed. "I was actually wondering if any of the Slytherins spoke about who might be the Heir."

"No clue, Malfoy seems miffed that it might be you. I asked that prick if he knew something but he's as clueless as the rest of the school." Tracey pulled out one of her hairs and gave it to Talia. "If you don't believe me use this in your Polyjuice Potion to find out."

"That won't be necessary," Talia said but took the offered hair. "Thank you for your honesty."

"And that would be Myrtle." Tracey walked away rather fast. "Maybe I'll take up your offer once you had your growth spurt."

Myrtle was really irritated not even Talia could calm her down. In a last failed attempt she noticed something stuck in one of the toilets, a diary, _Tom Riddle's Diary_. Did Tracey leave it or was she just in there to use it for its intended purpose? Talia blushed at the thought. Talia pocketed the diary and walked to the Great Hall. Hermione and a still transformed Ginny were waiting for her in the Entrance Hall.

"Ollie didn't want me to turn back until tomorrow when classes start again." Ginny confesses. "The ears I can deal with but the tail is a bit uncomfortable in my normal clothes."

"Why are you out here?" Talia asked hugging her friends.

"McGonagall told us last night that a Basilisk might be loose in the Castle." Hermione said then took out a mirror. "She asked us to bring you to the Common Room once you showed up."

Ginny handed Talia a blindfold and they both linked arms with Hermione. Hermione led them back to the Gryffindor tower and into the Common Room. Talia stopped to read the notice board.

_**New Safety Measures**_

_**All students will be escorted to classes by a Hogwarts Professor. If for some reason students find that a teacher is unavailable, one should use a mirror while others are blindfolded. Should the Basilisk appear only one student would be petrified while the others could flee. Aurors will arrive at the school within a few days armed with roosters.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

The girls walked up to the dorm when Talia noticed something was off. Parvati and Lavender stopped talking. They both got up and went down stairs without a word. Talia raised an eyebrow. The silent question asked.

"They heard gossip that you might be the Heir and took it seriously after McGonagall announced that Colin Creevey was the first student to be petrified." Ginny supplied. "Morgan hear me, they are thick."

"Morgan hear me?" Talia laughed.

"It's better then the phrase you hate," Ginny bumped Talia onto the bed with her hip.

"This could really put a dent in our plan to infiltrate Slytherin." Hermione said in a scowl.

"We don't need to, remember my friend in Slytherin? She said Malfoy was clueless who the Heir was. Meaning he isn't the heir. She also gave me some of her hair if I didn't believe her, which I do." Talia said. "Anyway where are the teachers, I need to give Prof. Snape something." Talia took out the diary.

"Is that the same diary Ron had?" Ginny asked. She could hear the whisper coming from it. Talia nodded.

"Maybe we can find out something about the Chamber from it?" Hermione asked. Talia didn't want to do it but she knew this would be their only chance.

"I'm going to pretend to be someone else, if I change a bit please remind me who I am?" Talia was nervous.

Hermione and Ginny got on her bed and the three of them placed their wands on the privacy rune strengthening it three fold. Talia thought about Voldemort and the picture she saw of young Tom Riddle when he was still in school. Her hair turned dark and her eyes went from green to blue. Her face became more angular and then she turned to the others.

"Do I look like I could pass for Voldemort's daughter or granddaughter?" Ginny and Hermione who saw the same pictures nodded.

Talia turned to the book and opened it. Taking a quill she started writing.

_**Tom Riddle?**_

The text absorbed into the book before another set appeared.

_**You aren't the one that wrote to me before, who are you?**_

_**You wouldn't believe it if I just wrote it is there a way we could talk? I mean really talk?**_

_**I am but a memory trapped in a book. But if you draw an ear I can hear you.**_

_**And if I draw a mouth would you be able to speak to me?**_

_**Unfortunately not, you do seem odd though.**_

Talia drew the best ear she could and it started to twitch.

"_**We are of one blood**_." Talia said Ginny nodded behind Hermione.

_**What is your name? **_Tom's writing was hurried.

"_**Morgan,**_" Talia hissed, "_**Imagine my surprise when I found your diary with a filthy mudblood.**_" Ginny winched at the last statement.

_**I was not aware that I was in the possession of a mudblood. That fucking idiot told me he was pureblood, lesson learned never trust a Hufflepuff. In what year are you, Morgan?**_

"_**Fourth year.**_" Talia said.

_**May I inquire why you haven't opened our Ancestor's Chamber before?**_

"_**Because I was saving it for my seventh year or until I can frame Talia Potter for it. That slut hasn't done anything that I can use against her.**_"

_**I think I can help with that. **_The diary then revealed very familiar handwriting and then some that wasn't as familiar. The second must've been the _Hufflepuff_ that had the book before. The first was clearly Ron Weasley's.

"_**Thank you father. I shall keep your diary save with the other keepsakes you left behind. I have unlimited space in my bag and it never leaves my side.**_"

_**If I made more Horcruxes than the diary and my grandfather's ring then I would like you to have it, but the diary should be returned to the fool who lied to me, I will drain him to build myself a body.**_

The ear vanished from the page and Talia turned to the others on her bed. She shut the book and dropped it in her bag. She wasn't surprised that it went to the ring and diadem. She instantly dropped the guise and looked worriedly to Ginny and Hermione.

"Even at sixteen he was as mad." Talia shivered. "What is a Horcrux?"

Ginny and Hermione shrugged.

**Holidays spend at school**

Just before Christmas the Weasleys received a letter from their parents asking them to stay at school. Mr. Weasley was dealing with a cursed doorknob and was now prone to violence around everyone but Mrs. Weasley, at least until the venom left his system in a month. Hermione was staying too, not that she needed to. Talia was just glad she won't be the only girl in the girls' dorm this year.

The next morning as they left the dorm, Talia noticed a message pinned on the Notice Board. It was an open invitation to join a Dueling Club. Talia passed, after what happened at the end of the last school year she didn't think learning to properly duel would do her any good. Hermione and Ginny agreed, although Ron tried to convince Talia to join with him and Neville. Every time she declined, but to satisfy Ron she said she'll think about it over the holidays.

With no students in the school beside the Weasleys, Hermione and Talia the castle was considered save, at least for the moment. As the last class ended before the holidays it seemed that Draco would've stayed but that was soon remedied by an _emergency_ letter by Mommy-dearest.

Finally free to walk about Talia went down to the dungeons with Ginny. Hermione was lecturing Ron when they left. Talia wanted to give the diary to Snape. After knocking Talia took out the diary and waited.

"Miss. Potter," Snape drawled.

"Professor, I found Tom Riddle's diary in Myrtle's bathroom the day after that pretty boy vanished my bones." Talia handed the diary to Snape.

"And you took this long to bring it to me?" Snape eyed Talia. "Why?"

"When would I have the chance, I didn't want to risk whoever stole it the first time to be alerted that someone found it." Talia said without batting an eye.

"Very well," Snape took the diary.

"I think a Hufflepuff student had it. I kind of pretended to be _his_ heir to get some information. He mentioned something about a Horcrux ring." Talia said.

"That will do, on your way now." Snape's words were final. Talia and Ginny walked up to the Talia's room where Hermione would wait for them, if she was done with Ron that is.

Hermione really didn't want to lecture Ron, but he was being unreasonable. Talia Ginny and Hermione were planning a girl's day the previous night. Ron overheard them and asked if he could join them. They told him just what a girls' day was. And this morning he said he wouldn't mind seeing them naked, not realizing how dirty it sounded.

Hermione saw that now as she approached the tapestry. She sighed as she took out the note Talia scribbled down, a single word was written on it: _Krystal_. Hermione said the word out loud. The fox wagged its tail and Hermione was able to enter. Ginny and Talia arrived not to long after that.

"So how red was Ron?" Ginny teased.

"He should really think before he talks, I mean really: _I don't care if you're naked I don't want to stay with Fred and George._ I mean really." Hermione smiled.

"Well we can't change Ron into a girl," Talia said then got an idea. "Or can we?" Talia took out a phial of Lavender's blonde hair.

"Why do you have a phial labeled _Lavender_?" Hermione truly shocked.

"I have a lot of phials with different people's hair. I store it with my Polyjuice Potion. I got this from Lavender's brush. I think it's hers, but I wanted to test if it was human hair first." Talia blushed.

"As much as I would like to see my brother being more feminine, today isn't that day." Ginny picked up a pillow and threw it at Talia, "Pillow fight!"

Talia caught the flying pillow and darted towards Ginny. Talia turned into a fox just before Ginny's pillow connected with her head. Hermione giggled and joined in after setting the rules that Talia was forbidden to become a fox. Talia gave a foxy grin and partially changed back.

"What about a fox-girl?" Ginny giggled then got an idea.

"Talia do you think you can teach us how to become Animagi?" Ginny looked hopeful.

"Not tonight," Talia said then summoned a book from her shelf. "It is pretty advance magic and I'm still getting used to it. That's why I never take this off when I sleep." Talia held up her arm band.

"This doesn't say how to turn into one." Hermione remarked as she skimmed through the book.

"No that one only tells us the history and practice. The spell I used to partially transfigure Ginny came from _that_ book." Talia pointed to what looked like a small trunk near the bookshelf. "I'm only about a third into the book."

Talia got up and dropped her skirt before she made her way into her room and coming back with a mirror and a vanity case, enchanted to store thousands of beauty products. She blushed, and wouldn't admit she got these through _The Grooming Mermaid_'s owl mail catalogue.

"Now Hermione," Talia smirked, "Down to your underwear so that we can tame your hair."

The next hour was spent with Hermione reading the Animagus book and Talia and Ginny applying potion after potion onto Hermione's bushy hair. When they were done so was Hermione. Hermione inspected herself in the mirror and grinned. She liked how her hair was now straighter but still had a lot of volume.

While Ginny played with Talia's hair Hermione made her way to the bookshelf. She started pulling books and reading the titles. She came across a very peculiar title and called over to Talia.

"My mother doesn't let me read _Harper Bliss's _books. Is it any good?" Talia glanced over and went beat red.

"Um, Hermione," Talia stammered. "That book isn't exactly a book."

Hermione dropped the book and when it fell open several magazines, both muggle and magical fell out. Hermione picked one magazine up not recognizing the title and opened it on a random page. Her eyes went the size of dinner plates.

"Well this is quite interesting." Hermione said looking at the two women in the magical magazine rubbing their nether regions against each other, their legs scissored. "Why do you think they're doing it, I mean they're both girls right?"

"Some girls don't like boys." Ginny said seeing that Talia was playing chameleon with her hair.

"I don't see –" Hermione started but then pieced it together. "Talia do you like girls?" Talia could only nod. Hermione picked up the rest of the magazines and placed them on the table next to the _Harper Bliss_ empty cover.

"I have a few other books from her, real books." Talia finally said. It was my mother's I got most of my books on these shelves from my mother's vault in Gringott's. Not the one they set up for me. I asked the goblins last year if they could send me the stuff in her vault."

"I don't think Prof. McGonagall knows what was in these books." Ginny grinned and picked up one of the muggle adult magazines. "Wow she looks so young."

Talia and Hermione leaned over her shoulder. The girl Ginny was referring to looked like she could be fourteen, only Talia knew that the girls in the muggle magazines were all over eighteen. The rest of the day was spent going through the naughty magazines. Talia also took down another hollowed book with magazines her father and friends collected. Hermione enjoyed these ones more if her blush was anything to go by.

The girls slept in Talia's room on the pillows in the living room. When they woke up they went to the Gryffindor Common Room and spent the day with Ron and the twins. The next few days were spent reading, playing chess and a snowball fight. The twins finally gave up seeing that they were outnumbered.

Too soon Christmas arrived. When Talia woke there was a pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. Ginny and Hermione joined her on her bed and together they opened the gifts. Talia got Ginny a Nimbus two thousand, she knew Ginny snuck into their shed and took her brother's brooms out for a flight. Of course they would tell the Weasley elders it was Talia's spare broom, which Ginny could use until Talia needed it. For Hermione Talia got a copy of the Animagus book she had in her room with a charm to make it pocket sized while the covers were closed.

For Ron she got a set of Gryffindor Quidditch robes. The Twins got a set of potion ingredients for their pranks. For Percy she got a new set of quills and a leather-bound journal, both enchanted to last a lifetime.

Talia had gifts from the Weasleys, Hermione and for some reason Tracey Davis. Then again she did send Tracey that golden bracelet she bought in muggle London. From Ginny, she got several hair accessories. Ginny joked and said it would look cute on Cracker. Hermione got her a hollowed book and a magic camera. She said it was to make new memories. Ron just got her an assortment of candy. The twins got Cracker a bell collar, so that she couldn't sneak up on them. Mrs. Weasley sent her a new jumper and more home made fudge.

The last gift was from Tracey. Talia didn't know what to expect. It was a rather large package, but it was incredibly light. Talia cautiously opened it and gasped. She picked up the note and read it quietly: _**When you can fit in these come see me**_. She parted the wax paper and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful dress she ever saw.

The dress was three shades of green, two of the shades matched her eyes. There was also a pen-stripe dragon on the hem, and the back was completely open. Talia blushed when she realized that the dress was so low cut in the back that she wouldn't be able to wear underwear. That was probably what Tracey had in mind.

Talia's gifts paled in comparison, in her opinion at least. Talia pulled on the Weasley jumper and smiled as Ginny and Hermione did the same. Talia took three parcels out of her trunk and placed them inside the bag she slung over her shoulder. The three girls made their way out of the dorm and through the Common Room down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Talia excused herself when she saw her targets at the table. The first person she reached was Hagrid. She took out the largest of the parcels and handed it to the Giant. He opened it and got a tear in his eye. Talia wrote to Charlie Weasley and asked him if he could send her some pictures of Norberta. Talia had the best picture enlarged and placed in a golden frame. The others she made placed in a photo album for the large man. He gave her a monster hug.

The second parcel was for McGonagall. Talia didn't really know what to get the woman, but when she bumped into the book she knew she had to get it for the women. It was a signed copy of _The Animagus' Journey _by_ Newt Scamander_. It was Scamander's only fictional book. McGonagall's eyes went wide. She secretly wanted this book, but would never buy it for herself. She wouldn't tolerate the mischief of the lead character.

"Thank you Miss. Potter, this is a very thoughtful gift." McGonagall smiled.

The last gift was for the Head Master, she didn't feel it appropriate, but gave him the gift anyway. It was a few sets of wooly socks.

"I may not be able to get you the thing you want most, but the socks did look comfortable." Dumbledore just smiled at the girl.

**The Snake Charmer**

With the holidays done the atmosphere turned grim. Another student was attacked and almost instantly Hagrid was escorted to Azkaban. Talia and Hermione went down to visit him when the minister of magic arrived. They snuck out, yes, but then Hagrid was rarely in the castle. He gave them a very cryptic clue, one that Talia wasn't too keen to follow.

They shared this information with Ginny. She made a joke about Ron and spiders causing Talia to frown. They had really drifted apart, her and Ron. She didn't know why and after many hours thinking she finally decided that it must be a boy thing.

The dueling club turned out to be a joke, according to Neville and Ron. It was taught by pretty-boy. One night in the Common Room Talia and Ginny made a wager, just for fun and wrote down how many defensive and offensive spells and jinxes they knew and gave it to the impartial judge, which would be the closest Gryffindor student, it turned out Ron was sitting in the comfy chair staring at the two girls' or rather Talia's behind. Ginny noticed this but said nothing, mostly because Talia knew four more offensive spells than she did and one more defensive spell.

One morning in February Talia woke up to find her world turned pink. The Common Room was decorated in hearts of pink and red. She turned towards Hermione with a quizzical look. The previous school year this didn't happen. Hermione told her all about the muggle Valentines Day. Talia gagged, she may be a girl but she wasn't overly girly.

The rest of the day wasn't any better. It turned out that Lockhart masterminded the whole thing, a way to lighten the moods. Lockhart even introduced the _cupids_. A gathering of dwarves dressed in diapers and armed with a heart shaped arrow and a bow.

Talia barely made it to her first class when she was ambushed by one of these _cupids_ giving her a heart shaped paper. Talia asked the _cupid_ to just shoot her. The same thing happened throughout all the classes, almost always the same routine, mostly aimed at Talia. In transfiguration Talia got a sympathetic nod from McGonagall and in charms she _accidentally_ got her valentines card in the path of Seamus's backfiring spell. Talia had about enough when she saw yet another _cupid_ walking her way.

"That's it I had it!" she shouted at the dwarf.

"Look girly," he said in a gruff voice. "I don't make the rules. You're gonna listen to this singing card even if I have to sit on you."

"Get the hell away from me," Talia pointed her wand at him. "Walk away slowly, and I'll pretend I heard it."

Talia never knew a dwarf could move that fast. She was knocked over and the dwarf sat on her. Talia glared daggers at the thing sitting on her sensitive breasts. She tried to tune him out put his voice penetrated her hearing.

_Her eyes are unique in shades of three_

_Her hair as red as a open cut_

_I wish for her hand so wild and free_

_Conqueror of the Dark Lord and my heart_

"Are you done?" Talia's cheeks were red with rage.

"Yeah girly, you can go now." the _cupid_ stood up and walked away.

"Weasley, I don't think she liked your valentine." It was Malfoy who shouted across the hall. Ron blushed.

"Seriously?" Talia asked Ron who simply nodded. "Ron I like you as a friend and all but I can't like you like that. It that why you've been avoiding me? You have a crush on me?" Talia turned around and shouted to all who could hear. "And that counts for the lot of you dangling bits out there."

Tracey walked past her at that moment and Talia felt something being tucked into her skirt. Tracey winked at her and continued walking. Hermione noticed the exchange, although she didn't mind it, it felt odd somehow. When the crowed decimated Talia pulled the card out and placed it in her bag.

That night as Talia was about to pull the curtains shut to read the card from Tracey Hermione asked her if she could hear it. Talia sighed and nodded then asked Ginny if she would like to hear it too, she didn't. Talia pulled the curtains and activated the silencing charms. Once Hermione was seated Talia opened the card.

_**The first time I saw you, I thought of you with jealousy**_

_**Then I got to know you and it made me feel crazy**_

_**When I see you smile it fills the heart of me**_

_**Now all I want to do is get you naked and lick your pussy**_

_**Hope you feel the same about me, although you are scrawny**_

_**When you are taller call me, and I'll be your Tracey**_

_**Hope my picture gets you wet and horny**_

Talia blushed even more than a Weasley could. Hermione's mouth was open from the shock. Talia unrolled the picture from the phial and gulped. It was a magical picture of Tracey, naked, playing with herself. A caption across the top read: _**All for Talia Potter, a part of me is in the phial**_.

"Talia are you and Tracey Davis a – couple?" Hermione whispered the last word.

"No," Talia shook her head. "Tracey just likes to tease me, I think."

"If you are sure –" Hermione trailed off and went to her bed.

Talia placed the card and phial in her bag. She left the photo and activated the privacy charms. Using her wand to float the picture above her Talia pulled down her panties and started touching herself mimicking Tracey in the picture. Her thoughts swam as she toyed with her naughty bits losing track of time. In a mind blowing moment Talia exploded into orgasm.

She took hold of her wand about to vanish the liquid, but then she thought differently. She took a phial from her bag and scooped up as much of it as she could. Putting a stopper on the filled phial Talia vanished the rest of it, but not before snapping a picture of herself naked. The magical picture that instantly appeared had Talia stripping out of her clothes and continuously striking sexy poses, exposing herself several times.

"Cheeky bitch," Talia whispered before writing a caption. _**I'll savor your gift if you'll savor mine.**_

Talia dropped the gift into Tracey's pocket when they crossed paths the next morning. The Slytherin girl gave a half smile and flattened her skirt pocket. She gave a wink that said she would definitely savor it.

The days went on until the next Gryffindor Quidditch, a match that wouldn't be happening. Just as the teams came out of the dressing room they were told the match was cancelled. Wood was fuming. It turned out that two more students were petrified, Ron and Neville.

"Ron was acting odder since Valentines Day, this morning he excused himself to the library of all places." Ginny mused. "I guess he found Neville there and –" she left the last part out.

Strict rules were put in place, even stricter than before. Where there was some leeway before, there now were none. Days later Lucius Malfoy was seen strutting out the doors just before dinner. It became evident why he was smiling, Dumbledore had been asked to step aside. Malfoy senior, probably threatened the rest of the board of directors.

Things escalated rather quickly after Dumbledore left. Within just a few weeks a new message appeared in blood on the wall: _**Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever**_**. **Talia didn't like it one bit. They were lead through the second floor corridor by Snape when they saw the message. Talia and Tracey shared a brief realization. Tracey pulled Talia into Myrtle's bathroom discretely even if it was Snape supervising them.

"Daphne was acting odd the whole year." Tracey said. "And I know you know where this Salazar's Chamber is. Please, she's the only other decent Slytherin in this school."

"We shouldn't really do this alone," Talia sighed and turned to the taps, "_Hesha-Hassah_."

"Was that Parseltongue?" Talia nodded.

"A gift from Tom Riddle, the heir of Slytherin." Talia said, "I'll explain later, we need to save Daphne," Talia turned around again then switched to Parseltongue: "_**Stairs**_."

The girls made their way down the spiraling path into the unknown. When they neared the bottom the girls lit their wands and Talia handed Tracey a mirror. She needlessly explained that it would save her from an instant death.

The girls went deeper surprised when torches lid up next to them. Upon reaching a great door Talia once again told it to open up, it did. Talia concentrated, she wasn't sure she could control this large snake. The girls noticed a naked figure lying in a shallow pool, her chest heaving. Daphne was alive, but judging by the blood flowing from her nether region, she had just been raped.

Talia felt a weight on her shoulder and instantly recognized the phoenix, him and the sorting hat. Talia pulled out the sword inside and asked Tracey to keep the hat over her eyes. Just than she heard clapping from behind her, there stood someone, rather attractive, for a boy.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Talia introduced the boy.

"I have to say I find myself disappointed. I was hoping to lure my heir in here. As you can see I got a little bored waiting." Tom gestured towards Daphne.

"You are one sick pedophile, Tom." Talia's grip strengthened on the hilt of the blade.

"At one point yes. Probably more as my body aged. Although that isn't the point, is it?"

"Yeah, the point is that you have fooled everyone in the wizarding world. It is true that your mommy was a direct descendant of Salazar, but she didn't want to conform. She married a muggle, didn't she?"

"A clear oversight I'm sure." Tom turned to face Talia more directly. "The same oversight I had when I didn't grab the girl's wand when I possessed her."

"And you can't grab my wand since you don't know where I keep it. Are you going to call your pet now?"

"Oh? Do you think you can take on a sixty foot basilisk?" Tom seemed amused as he turned to the statues. "Very well, it would be a shame to kill a Horcrux, but you are too cocky to live. _**Speak to me Salazar, greatest of the four**_."

"_**Basilisk you are not to open your eyes no matter what another says.**_" Talia thought fast then addressed Tom again. "You don't mind do you, it is only a fair fight?"

"Indeed, phoenix go gauge out the basilisk's eyes." Talia knew that Tom's arrogance would be his downfall. While he was focused on the phoenix and the basilisk Talia summoned the diary and hid it in the inside pocket of her robes.

Talia set off running when Tom set the basilisk on her. Leading the beast away from the two Slytherin girls, but not too far that Tom could do anything else. Talia ducked into many tunnels, and used her fox form to get through bars, frustrating the snake.

It was in one such escape that Talia thought of something brave but stupid. She waited for the basilisk even calling it to her. As the snake approached Talia took a deep breath and leaped into its mouth. It tried to snap its mouth shut, but Talia was ready with the sword. It went through the soft pallet and through the brain. Talia turned into a fox to minimize the strain of the drop.

As Talia pulled the sword out one of the basilisk teeth punctured her arm. She winched as she returned to the other she pulled out the tooth when she reached them and looked at Tom.

"Voldemort, I hope you die soon!" Talia shouted and plunged the tooth into the diary. Tom screamed in agony as he disappeared.

"Phoenix, I don't know your name," Tracey called out, "but Talia needs you she was bitten by a basilisk." In no time the phoenix arrived and healed not only Talia but Daphne as well.

"Are you okay Tracey?" Talia asked.

"I'll manage." Tracey smiled and turned to the still unconscious Daphne. "I wish I could say the same for –" she took out her wand and whispered a spell.

"What –" Talia started.

"I took her memories of the last day. She won't remember being raped." Tracey said. "The phoenix fixed her virginity."

"Fawkes," Talia said.

"Bless you," Tracey joked. "You know this phoenix?"

"Prof. Dumbledore's," Talia said, "I'm surprised he showed up. I'm not exactly loyal to those who want to control me."

"I usually prefer them taller but –" Tracey gave Talia a deep kiss right there and then.

Talia reached into her bag and pulled out one of her spare robes. Together she and Tracey clothed Daphne and carried the girl out of the chamber. Talia placed the tooth in her bag as a keepsake. They reached the entrance of the chamber and exited the Myrtle's bathroom.

"Do you think he wanted to be a girl or was he just a pervert?" Tracey asked. "You know, since girl's have a _Chamber of Secrets_? Not to mention it is in the girl's bathroom."

The joke worked Talia's mood was lifted and they laughed all the way up to the hospital wing. Daphne was placed on a one of the beds and the heads of house and Dumbledore was called. Tracey told her story followed by Talia. The headmaster considered both and asked to see the diary. Talia found it odd he didn't ask where the chamber was. Something Tracey picked up on.

**A Slave set Free**

Talia and Tracey were sent to Dumbledore's in order to share their memories. While waiting Talia took the sorting hat out of her bag and put it back onto the shelf she was about to take the sword out when Tracey stopped her.

"Don't be insane." She whispered. "That's the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. It's a Goblin made relic that takes in what makes it stronger and rejects everything that makes it weaker. It presented itself to you so it is yours."

Dumbledore entered the office and assisted the girls in extracting the memories, offering a copy to each of them. Tracey declined the offer and offered her phial of memories to Talia. Talia placed them in her bag and was about to walk out when a cane blocked her way. It belonged to Lucius Malfoy and behind him was Dobby.

The Malfoy patriarch was furious and demanded expulsions for every one involved, only he got the participants wrong. Dumbledore seemed to ignore this but Talia couldn't. Discreetly Talia snatched the diary and pulled a pair of winter socks out of her bag. She placed them inside the diary.

"Mr. Malfoy," Talia interrupted him suddenly. "If you are truly concerned why did you give this diary to Ron Weasley?" Talia thrust the book at the older man.

"You insolent brat." Lucius didn't notice the socks when he threw the book at Dobby's head. "Come Dobby."

"No more!" Dobby exclaimed. "Master has freed Dobby. Master gave Dobby socks."

Lucius was angry. Talia played on his predictability and bested him, he couldn't allow this.

"_Avada_ –"

"You will not harm Talia Potter!" Dobby said as Lucius was hurling down the stairs. He turned to Talia. "Miss Talia Potter has freed Dobby. Dobby doesn't know how to repay her."

"Don't try to save me again, unless I ask you to, deal?" Talia smiled so did Dobby.

"As cute as this is, it's making me sick." Tracey placed an arm around Talia. "Dobby, if you will." Dobby stepped aside while Tracey dragged Talia down the stairs _accidentally_ stepping on Malfoy senior's bits.

Together they walked into the Great Hall. Tracey didn't care who saw them. She was proud to say she was there when a girl, slightly smaller that her, took down a massive basilisk and outsmarted the dark lord.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for reading my story hope you enjoyed it. I would appreciate it if you'd review, unless you just offer one-line insults. If you hated the story tell me where I can approve, if you liked it tell me what stood out. Look out for book 3 in the future, but don't pest me about it, this story took a while to complete. I know this chapter is shorter, but I covered everything I needed to. You can find the dress on my tumblr page._


End file.
